Constrained
by Setalina Muro
Summary: [YamikoYakou's Dare] Things are never normal.Not for her.She loved Kaiba Seto.They went to a new tournament on DK,but there was someone else there.He could offer her something even Seto couldn't.Or so she thought.SxSxP
1. Ch 1

**Constrained**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on Duelist Kingdom together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SetoxShizukaxPegasus

**A/N:** Ok, I have a reason for this I swear. Yamiko Yakou (a seriously brilliant authoress) was having a contest. I just couldn't refuse. (Grins ruefully). Let's go!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou (aka Imperfect Paradise). Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

* * *

**Ch 1

* * *

**

Strange things were always happening to Jounouchi Shizuka. Like the time when she almost went blind (almost two years ago), and the time she willingly went on a date with Hirota Honda (total gag fest, and never again), but now the strangest thing in all of history was happening.

Kaiba Seto, the hottest, rudest, handsomest, most ignorant, richest, and snidest person in the whole world was…well she wouldn't exactly call it hitting on her, but cornering her in the middle of a hallway definitely wasn't nothing. It was…confusing.

She turned her head to make sure no one was anywhere around her as she walked home, before leaning into a wall and sighing heavily. She looked up at the sky, remembering his strong arms, the cold wall, wet lips….

"Do you always stop here or are you just dying to run into me?" A dark, savvy voice filled with humor and a cocky tone startled her from her thoughts.

She jumped from the wall and stared guiltily into the deep blue eyes of Kaiba Seto. The smirk across his face sent a shiver down her spine. "G-good afternoon, Kaiba-san," she stuttered, heat rising to her face. "A-am I d-doing something wrong?"

His smile widened and he took a step toward her, his dark trench coat flailing behind him, the silver briefcase in his hand. "Wrong? Could you ever do anything wrong, darling Shizuka-chan?"

She couldn't tell if it was a rhetorical question or not, but his grin widened as he continued. "I've been watching you, Shizuka-chan. You aren't like the other girls." He took several more steps toward her. She took several more steps back, right into the outside wall of Kaiba Corp. She wouldn't normally take this route to her home, but she needed to think. Now she was regretting it.

His eyes never left her as he stepped forward. She began to quiver. "You're different…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her. Long auburn hair sweeping to her waist. Beautiful eyes of dark amber. She was eye-catching. The only one who had ever appeared that way to him. So now, he had to have her.

He was very near her now. He could smell her perfume. "Shizuka…" he breathed her name as if it was the sweetest thing imaginable.

She shivered. She had to be dreaming; she knew she had to be. The one man that could do everything, the one she had always wanted, was cornering her into a wall, for the second time today. She shivered again. Fog was clouding her vision. This wasn't possible. Her brain felt like it was overloading. She could feel the wall against her back as she slid down it, then her vision completely failed as she fainted…

She woke up a little while later, leather beneath her and the rhythmic sound of typing in her ears. She stirred slightly and rubbed her head.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" she whispered, looking around the spacious room, which appeared to be an office.

"You fainted," an amused voice, instantly recognized as Kaiba Seto's, said. There was the sound of a chair squeaking and footsteps. Shizuka sat up and watched as Kaiba made his way gracefully over to her. He sat down on the space that she had just vacated and brushed back a strand of her hair with a delicate hand. "And you're in my office." He smiled at her.

She looked at him. "I'm… dreaming aren't I?" she asked slowly.

His hand rested on the side of her face. "Then we both are. And I'd hate to wake up." He leaned in toward her and she didn't resist. He found her lips effortlessly. His hand moved to surround her waist and pull her closer, then…

The phone rang.

Kaiba twitched and pulled away reluctantly. He stood and left Shizuka sitting on the couch, her eyes wide.

"Hello?" he said in a very irked voice.

"Greetings, Kaiba-Boy," said a cheery voice on the other end.

"Pegasus? What do you want?" Kaiba spat into the phone.

"Well, is that anyway to greet and old friend?" Pegasus J. Crawford asked sounding hurt from the other line.

"I need you as an old friend like I need an ulcer."

"Ooh," he squealed, in that annoying voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Kaiba. "Someone sounds cranky. Did I interrupt something…special?"

Kaiba twitched. "I'm going to hang up on you in two seconds if you don't tell me what you want, Pegasus."

"Well, then, if you must know, I'm holding a new Duel Monster's Tournament!"

"So…"

"And you are invited as my special guest."

"I'm not interested," Kaiba said slamming the phone down. He shook his head and flipped his hair out of his face. He gave a sidelong look at Shizuka as she sat on the couch, a look of absolute bliss on her face.

As he moved toward her, the phone rang again and the video screen opened up of its own accord. Pegasus was looking up at a very angry Kaiba. A look of glee spread across his face when he saw what utter hell he was causing. Moreover, he knew he was causing hell. The Millennium Eye glimmered beneath his silver locks of hair.

"I won't take no for an answer, Kaiba-Boy!" he said in a singsong voice.

Kaiba hung up the phone.

It rang again. Pegasus grinned. "You won't get rid of me that easily," he laughed.

"If I say yes will you just leave me in peace?" Kaiba growled.

"Only if you swear that you'll come."

Kaiba growled again. "Fine!"

"Swear on your Blue-Eyes and your little brother."

Pegasus hit a nerve. Shizuka saw Kaiba resisting the impulse to throw the phone across the room. His hands were clasping and unclasping.

"Oops," Pegasus laughed. "I hit a nerve. Well, Kaiba, what will it be?"

Kaiba looked down and said the dreaded words. "When and where, Pegasus?"

The creator looked absolutely gleeful. "Duelist Kingdom. One year. Don't be late, Kaiba!" he laughed. "And do say hi to your lady friend for me." Pegasus terminated the connection. Kaiba's fingers were still twitching.

"God, I'd love to ring that bastard's neck… Why the hell was it so important that he tell me this a year in advance…" he grumbled. He looked at Shizuka, who was almost ready to laugh. He cocked his brow at her. "Find something funny?"

She covered her mouth and shook her head, but it wasn't working and her shoulders began to shake. She fell over and burst into hysterical laughter, lying across the couch again.

Kaiba was by her side in three strides, looking down on her with an angry look on his face, but for once, she could tell that it wasn't real. Shizuka pulled on his trench coat and he sank down to the side of the couch next to her.

"You still haven't proved this isn't a dream," she giggled. He smirked and leaned down over her both his hands trailing through her hair and raising her head up slightly, he resumed their kiss. After a few moments, he broke it and sat up slightly, his face hovering inches above hers. "Believe it now?" he asked, slightly breathless.

She was breathing heavily. She had never felt anything like it. He was an amazingly good kisser, and moved with amazing skill through her mouth. She shivered and moved to sit up, but he wasn't about to let her leave. He moved up onto the couch and laid down next to her (he had always wondered why he ordered the bigger couch. Guess he knew why now!) **(Au 1)**

His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close to him. She shivered again as the heat from his body reached hers. He found his way to her mouth again and was instantly begging to enter. She opened with no complaint.

They stayed like that for several minutes, his hands roving over her back. Dammit, she would go to hell, but she loved the way he held her. _'Maybe he played French horn,'_ a sneaky voice said in her head. **(Au 2)** She gurgled slightly and he moved away a little but she pulled him back. She wasn't ready to let go yet.

Then he jumped away and fell off the couch. She giggled until she realized that the phone on her belt was buzzing.

"Vibrator mode?" he asked cocking an agitated brow at her. She giggled and smoothed her disgruntled hair before answering the phone.

"Hello?" She said, clearing her throat.

"Shizuka-chan?" asked the ever-familiar voice of her brother.

"Oh, Onii-chan, hi!" she said, sounding very chipper. She saw Kaiba roll his eyes as he got up of the floor. She spit her tongue at him.

"Shizuka-chan, where are you?" Jounouchi Katsuya asked.

"I'm at…uh…" she looked over and saw Kaiba mouth two words. "I'm in a study group." She said.

She could hear the confusion in Katsuya's voice. "Erm…since when?" he asked. "And besides, school has been over for almost two hours now."

She gasped and checked her watch. Sure enough, almost five o' clock. She grimaced. "I'm sorry, Katsuya-kun. I was working on a project. I'll be home in a little bit." She felt her stomach start to churn in guilt as she said her goodbyes and hung up.

She looked at the floor for a moment before standing up. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She looked at him as he booted up his computer.

"Alright," he said, a cold edge returning to his voice.

She bit her lip, a doubt filling her mind. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied.

She took a deep breath. "Tell me, was I just a toy to you?"

He grinned but more to himself than to her. "Where you a toy?" he said softly, pondering. Then he stood up and walked over to her. She suddenly noticed how tall he was and how menacing he seemed when he stood over someone the way he was standing over her, a sardonic smile spread over his face and he grabbed her arms pulling her close to him. "Shizuka…" he trailed off, for once at loss for words, but she knew what he was trying to say.

"Ok," she whispered, pressing her lips gently to his before pulling away. "Laters," she said, smiling softly and walking out the office door.

When she got outside she looked up to the building and smiled for the slight glint of blue eyes could almost been seen from many floors up…

* * *

**A/N: **And the dare is on! (Smiles evilly) Feel free to review but remember that that's not what I'm writing this for! (Psst, who am I kidding, go on review!)

**Au 1: **O.o don't even ask…

**Au 2:** Band joke. Don't ask, but apparently French horn players can't really kiss for crap but they are supposed to hold you like heaven. Beats the hell out of me. (Shrugs) if you ask me they'd probably stick their hand up your butt thinking it was their horn bell. Lol. Yeah ignore that too.


	2. Ch 2

**Constrained**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** Still on for the contest. Hee hee. Yeah I'm having fun, can you tell? Lol I'm having lots of fun! And wow! Four reviews from just the first day! I was like "Wow that's awesome!" Thanksies for reviewing!

**To the Reviewers:**

Stormrose Dewleaf lol. Well I would say you're not really _that_ fond of him… you don't even call him by his first name! What a fan! J/K no me and my friends are just psycho like that so…yeah ignore me. Lol here's the next chapter!

Setosbluedragon I'm so glad. I got flamed pretty bad too and I wasn't about to let it ruin another story. Oops (sweat drops) I'm at Yeah sorry bout that. And yes they make me feel good. You are my utmost favorite reviewer! Lol. You're a nice person without a flaming bone in you body. Lol!

thefutureMrs.Kaiba Thank you for the review! Love your story so if I have to update so do you! Lol.

Yamiko Yakou lol I had to blame it on you! It was fun. Lol. Yeah Pegasus still has the eye because he uses it to look into Shizuka's mind. Lol. This has totally become my main focus for the moment. I am already planning the third, written the fourth (I like the fourth chapter!), and the fifth (the fifth chapter is fluffy!), and I've started the sixth! Lol yeah I'm really psyched. (bows to Yamiko responsible for this fun-to-write-plot). That's also the reason that more people are doing the 'Dare' than the 'Challenge'. It's fun!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou. Blame her if you have a problem.

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

* * *

**Ch 2

* * *

**

Shizuka squealed and turned over as the knock came at the door. She audibly gasped and Kaiba gave her a deadly look before throwing the blankets over her head. He cleared his throat and made sure that Shizuka was completely covered before he said, "Come in." He tried his best not to sound irritated.

"Um…Nii-Sama?" A childish voice called through the door as it opened a crack.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mokuba, what is it?"

"Erm…you have a visitor…" Mokuba sounded awkward, his fourteen-year-old mind somehow grasping what he had interrupted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes again and settled back into the bed, Shizuka felt his arms close around her again. "Tell them to come back later."

"But, Nii-Sama it's—" Mokuba's voice was cut short by an excited squeal that came from down stairs.

"OH KAIBA-BOY!" The over-enthusiastic voice of Pegasus J. Crawford drifted up the stairs and Shizuka felt Kaiba's body twitch. "KAIBA, DON'T KEEP US WAITING!"

He grumbled as he crawled out of the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor to cover his lower body. (**Au 1)**. He grabbed a dark blue robe from his closet and wrapped it around his body. Shizuka sat up pulling the covers with her and giggled at the agitated look on her lover's face.

"Stay here," he said stepping out the door. The minute his footsteps his reached the carpeted stairs she jumped up and grabbed a yellow robe he had found for her.

She quietly snuck out the door and a hand grabbed her robe and pulled her down. She would have gasped but a soft hand quickly covered her mouth. "Shh…" the voice warned and she saw Kaiba Mokuba kneeling behind a banister hanging. She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. He nodded down toward the door. Shizuka paused and listened.

"It's bad enough that you harass me at my office but my house!" Kaiba was saying Pegasus laughed.

"Why, dear Kaiba-Boy, I had to make sure you hadn't forgotten," he said.

"Your stupid contest, I know. But it doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Contrary," Pegasus said. "My guests need to be at the island _today_."

"You failed to mention that…" Kaiba said, the irritation in his voice growing.

Shizuka peeked over the banister. She loved watching Kaiba get angry…just along as it wasn't with her at least. Mokuba came up next to her.

"I love watching Nii-Sama get mad like this," he whispered. She nodded, giggling as his next comment mirrored her thoughts. "Just as long as he doesn't know what I've done…" he shuddered and gave her a sidelong smirk.

"…I thought you were busy at that moment," she caught Pegasus saying as he smirked knowingly. Pegasus's eyes looked up towards Shizuka and Mokuba and she noticed that only one of his eyes were a dark almond. The other really wasn't an eye…Shizuka felt herself entranced by it, falling into it. Until Mokuba pulled hard on her arm, forcing her down.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba's voice floated up to them in a deadly calm.

"Heh heh…" Mokuba said standing up, his hand on Shizuka's head, making sure she stayed down. "Erm…Yes, Nii-Sama?" He asked forcing a big fake smile.

"Room. Now."

Mokuba groaned and walked toward the wall.

"All the way up," Kaiba warned, watching his brother like a hawk as he ascended a second set of stairs. "You were saying, Pegasus?"

"Ah, yes, I was saying that you are to come right away and ride the boat to Duelist Kingdom."

"I'm busy."

"It's almost noon, Kaiba-boy, you can't have been _too_ busy." Shizuka could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ok, fine. When does the boat leave and who's riding on it?"

"Hmmm…" Pegasus was pondering his answer. "I'd say about two o' clock. The finalist of last years contest, with the exception of that tyrant Keith Howard, will be there. (**Au 2 & 3**) And one guest may accompany them. I told Jounouchi that you would be pleased to have his sister as your guest so he could bring Honda, and he almost—"Pegasus was cut off as Kaiba spoke vehemently.

"I am not taking the boat."

"Oh, come now, Kaiba-Boy, there's nothing wrong with the boat."

"I am not riding anywhere with the Mutt and his friends."

"Oh, such a pity, Yugi-Boy was sure looking forward to seeing you," Pegasus began to whisper. "He thinks you've been avoiding him."

Kaiba scoffed. "And he was right."

Pegasus seemed to shrug the comment off. "Oh," he said. "Well, you still don't have a choice, if you remember our deal."

Kaiba grumbled something that Shizuka couldn't hear.

"Lovely," Pegasus said, clapping his hands together. "So we'll see you there, Kaiba-Boy. And…" he raised his voice. "I look forward to meeting Shizuka-san face to face for once."

She laughed and raised her hand over the balcony, waving enthusiastically. Then she paused, waiting. Goodbyes were said. Then a door slammed. She heard heavy footsteps as he pounded up the stairs. He gave her a cold look, grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her up.

"Snoop," he said accusingly. "And you'll be sorry about that. I still have an hour…" he pushed her toward his bedroom door.

They were both standing at the docks two hours later when the others showed up. Jounouchi was the first one out of the car.

"Shizuka!" he cried, running over and hugging his sister. She blushed as he began to scold her.

"I'm fine, Katsuya, really," she insisted.

"Where were ya? I was worried sick!" He yelled.

"I told you I was at Anzu's."

"No you wasn't. I called when Pegasus came by."

Shizuka wilted, trying to think of an excuse. Of course, the one night she hadn't called Anzu first. Pegasus saved her at the moment when he suddenly arrived.

"Well, well, I see that everyone is here," he said looking over the group. Mai was standing against the side of the boat. Kaiba away from the others, often casting glances at Shizuka who stood surrounded by her brother and his friends. Mouto Yuugi and Mazaki Anzu exchanged a puzzled glance and they looked away and blushed. Shizuka _definitely_ hadn't been at her house last night.

"So, to the boat!" he ushered them towards it, and leading the way up.

Shizuka quickly turned to the boat and ran up the plank after Pegasus. She didn't pause when they assigned rooms and she headed immediately towards hers only after she had taken two wrong turns.

She opened the door with her number on it and disappeared inside hurriedly shutting the door. A light blared on and she started back.

"Anzu-san!" she cried, recognizing the figure through the glare.

Anzu cocked her head to the side. "So who were you with that you had to lie and tell Jounouchi that you were at my house?"

Shizuka blushed immediately. "No-one…"

Anzu raised a brow. "Uh-huh. You can tell me."

Shizuka glanced down. "He's just a friend…I-I met him at school."

"And you're already spending the night at his house?" Anzu asked.

Shizuka blushed.

"How many times, Shizuka-san?"

Shizuka shuffled her feet. "A few…"

Anzu crossed her arms over her chest. Shizuka could barely see her eyebrows anymore. "Shizuka…."

"Do not even think about starting to preach to me, Anzu-san, because I will not take it. You are no better than I am. You've been with Yuugi in your own turn," Shizuka said, glaring coldly at her.

Anzu started back, now blushing her self. She turned away. "I was concerned," she said. "Geeze…don't go all Kaiba on me…" she rolled her eyes, but was right back at it. "So who is he?" she asked innocently.

Shizuka rolled her eyes in turn. "You know him. And you'll find out eventually."

Anzu pouted. "Come on…you can tell me….I won't tell anyone…."

Shizuka smiled. "NO!" she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Anzu looked shocked for a minute, but then she grabbed the same pillow and threw it right back at her. They were immediately engulfed in a huge pillow fight. Their giggling could be heard outside the room and down the hallway.

Kaiba Seto was sitting in the dining room. Alone, and usually he didn't mind it that way, but it was different today. Shizuka was all he could think about. A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts as he tried to concentrate on his book.

"How are you doing, Kaiba-san?" The timid voice of Mouto Yuugi came to his ear.

He looked up coldly. "I'm fine, Yuugi."

"Oh…" Yuugi looked somewhat awkward from the cold reception. In all truth, he really admired Kaiba for all that he had done. Worked his way up from a hard childhood; became the CEO of a multi-million dollar company…yes Yuugi envied him but…he had Anzu, whereas Kaiba had nothing. The title was Mou Hitouri no Yuugi's,** (Au 4)** but he, Yuugi, had gotten the girl…he suddenly snapped back to hear himself saying, "I just thought I'd ask…" his voice trailed off when Kaiba's gaze grew harder. He started rambling on about nothing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Grandpa's good, too. The shop has been able to buy a lot of those Duel Disks that you made. They're selling like crazy." He laughed nervously and his voice dropped to a whisper. "So…what were you doing here with Shizuka-san?"

Kaiba stiffened slightly but did his best to look unfazed. "We showed up at the same time. The wasn't a sin last time I checked, Yuugi."

Yuugi sighed heavily. "Do you always have to be like that, Kaiba-san?" Kaiba didn't reply, but turned back to the book he had been trying to read.

Yuugi's brow furrowed and he almost laughed. "Erm… 'Love Poems'? Kaiba-san? Since when?" **(Au 5)**

Kaiba stood up. "Yuugi, I have been avoiding you and your stupid questions for a reason. There is no way that I came here to listen to them again." He walked away into the hallway to escape Yuugi.

And he ran into Pegasus…

He felt a vein pulsing in his forehead. Why had he come on this trip? _Why?_

"Evening, Kaiba-Boy," Pegasus said cheerfully. "How are we enjoying our little cruise?"

"It's hell and I'm never coming back to anything hosted by you or any other person as long as I live," Kaiba replied, swearing the oath.

Pegasus laughed. "You don't mean that, Kaiba-Boy, you love it here!"

Kaiba **(Au 6)** rolled his eyes.

"Come now, I have a serious question," he adopted a reporter type attitude and stuck his wine glass in Kaiba's face as a mock microphone. "Do you, Kaiba Seto, plan to participate in this year's competition on Duelist Kingdom?"

"No," Kaiba said, forcing his way past him.

"You'll have to duel at least once Kaiba-Boy."

"And if I refuse?"

Pegasus only laughed in his face. His hand crept toward the pocket of his jacket and he removed a blank Duel Monsters card from it. "You know the penalty, Kaiba."

Kaiba stiffened again. "If you even dream of touching my little brother again…"

Pegasus only laughed. "Your brother?" he said, mockingly. "I find your girlfriend to be much more appealing, Kaiba-Boy."

Kaiba grabbed the collar of Pegasus's shirt. Sen-Nen Eye **(Au 7)** or not, no one threatened something that belonged to Kaiba Seto. _No one…_

"You touch her and I swear to God I will kill you with my bear hands," he growled.

Pegasus didn't doubt him for a moment, but toying with Kaiba was far too fun. All he needed to do was get to Shizuka, and that would be all too easy with the Eye. He just needed Kaiba out of the way. And Yuugi was the one to do it…

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **(foreshadowing foreshadowing) lol that was fun. Now to the third chapter! Yeah that chapter will be fun. First PegasusxShizuka movement! But aren't you all wondering how Pegasus is gonna get rid of Seto? Hee hee. And how is Yuugi, poor innocent, little Yuugi, going to help? You'll see! R&R please!

**Au 1:** OO yeah we can all stop gawking now. (Peeks again and giggles) yeah….

**Au 2:** Believe it or not there was actually an asshole at my school with this name. I thought it was funny.

**Au 3:** Yeah and just in case you haven't noticed its been one year.

**Au 4:** For anyone who doesn't know, that's Yami.

**Au 5:** Yeah I'll explain the poem thing later...like chapter five….

**Au 6:** I dunno, just thought I'd mention how weird it is writing 'Kaiba' instead of 'Seto' all the time.

**Au 7:** The Millennium Eye.


	3. Ch 3

**Constrained**

Written By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** Still on for the contest. Still having fun. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**To the Reviewers:**

Maken-Wood WHOO! Finally! I'm glad you liked. This was one of the newer ones that Jack boycotted. Anyway, lol, love ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Setosbluedragon lol. Reviewers unite! Lol. Thanks!

Stormrose Dewleaf lol. That's great. Oh really? Well it beats the crap out of me I got the spelling from Yamiko.

Sakura (Anonymous) thanks for the review!

Yamiko Yakou BWHAHA you'll see. You'll see. You'll feel very sorry for Seto. Lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou. Thanks!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

**There's some cursing in this chapter. You have been warned.**

The chapters have been pushed back so an extra chapter will be added between three and four to incorporate another ShizukaxPegasus scene. (smiles) yeahness.

* * *

**Ch 3

* * *

**

Jounouchi Shizuka stood on the top level of the cruise ship. She sighed contently as she leaned down on the railing, breathing in the salty night air. She had just finished the four-course meal provided on the boat and she had headed up to the deck. She smiled up to the sky as the stars glistened overhead.

"They are quite lovely, aren't they?"

Shizuka jumped at the voice and turned to see Pegasus walking toward her. She felt herself relax slightly and she smiled warmly. "Yes," she said, casting a glance up at the sky. "They truly are. I like to look at them. But…we rarely see stars in Domino. It's too bright there."

Pegasus nodded and moved from his spot by the stairway, joining her by the railing. Shizuka turned and leaned down on it again.

"They must have been brighter in Egypt, though," she said, trying to make idle conversation. "My mother moved me there when I was little." **(Au 1)**

"Oh, really?" Pegasus asked, turning to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I could always see them," She paused and smiled sadly, remembering her encounter with near blindness. "Even…even when I was loosing my sight, they were still there. I could still see them."

"Your sight?" Pegasus asked, giving her and inquisitive glance. "But…you're not blind…are you?"

She smiled. "No, my brother found a way to pay for me to have surgery. It repaired my vision."

There was a moment of pause.

"Where…where did your brother get the money? Did he say?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah," Shizuka almost laughed. "Some psycho who stole people's souls with some weird eye thing. I…I'm not sure I believe him though, but after Battle Ship with that Malik freak…" She shuddered. "Why were you so curious about my near-blindness?"

"I can see nothing of the true world through my left eye."

Shizuka gave Pegasus a questioning look.

He smiled at her crookedly. "I was traveling through Egypt when I stumbled on something I shouldn't have. They gouged out my eye as punishment." Shizuka gasped softly, but Pegasus only laughed. "They went further than that, my dear. They replaced it with another."

Shizuka was highly perplexed. Her curiosity began to get the better of her. She reached up tentatively and swept the hair back from the left side of his face. Revealed there was a golden eye, crafted in the shape of the Eye of Illusion. The same marking was on Yuugi's puzzle, Bakura's Ring and…Malik's Rod…

Shizuka's eyes widened and back away from Pegasus. "Y-you? You're…you?"

But he only smiled and shook his head. "Your brother happened upon me in a different mood. There was no reason for what I did. The selfishness behind it was hardly worth what I did to try and win."

Shizuka stopped backing away. "But…why?" she asked. "Why did you do it?"

He shook his head. "I lost my wife several years back…I was able to locate an Ancient Egyptian belief of and immortality of a person's soul…and a way to bring the person back."

"So…you tried to bring your wife back?" Shizuka sat down on the deck.

Pegasus nodded and sat down beside her. "After I received the Eye, it gave me a glimpse of my beloved. I thought that I could use technology and Egyptian magic to bring her back."

"But you couldn't?" Shizuka asked.

Pegasus shook his head. "I thought that I could gather the other Sen-nen items, but that proved a difficult task. Items can only be taken by winning a Shadow Duel. I couldn't win."

"You must have really loved your wife," Shizuka said sympathetically.

Pegasus nodded. "She was beautiful and smart. She…" Pegasus paused, looking at Shizuka as if seeing her in a new light. "Actually," he smiled softly. "You remind me a lot of her, Shizuka-chan." He slid a bit closer to her and put his hand over hers. Shizuka blushed as he picked his hand up in hers and entwined their fingers. She didn't fight it.

'_He's just so sweet,'_ she thought, looking back toward the sky. _'It's a one time thing…its not like I'll ever even talk to him again…it doesn't matter right now. Maybe…'_ A soft pressure on her lips interrupted her thoughts; she started back, stiffening and creating another gap between her and Pegasus.

"I-I'm sorry," Pegasus said standing up. He offered Shizuka his hand and helped her up. She accepted it and pulled herself up. He kissed her hand. "Forgive me for my intrusion. I'll be retiring now. Pleasant dreams, lady." He said, bowing and backing down another set of stairs.

Shizuka paused a moment watching him as he walked down the stairs. Then she touches her lips gently and turned her back on the starlit heavens and back to her room. **(Au 2)**

The sun dawned early the next day as the ship almost arrived at Duelist Kingdom.

The rocking of the ship was what had awakened Shizuka. She sat up, blinking as a burst of light poured into the room she shared with Anzu.

Anzu was also awake and quite bleary-eyed. She stared around clutching the sheets in her hands. "Wha- What's happening?" She asked her words slightly slurred. The window grew dark.

The ship suddenly gave a tremendous lurch to the left, sending both girls tumbling to the floor, Shizuka screaming loudly.

Several pieces of furniture and a lamp followed them, smashing. Glass showered Anzu and Shizuka.

Pounding came at the door and Shizuka heard her brother screaming her name through the thundering surf.

"Onii-chan!" she screamed. "Help!"

The boat was refusing to upright itself as Jounouchi kicked the door open. He saw Shizuka in the corner huddling on the unconscious form of Anzu.

"Anzu-san's hurt!" She cried, watching as Jounouchi slid down the floor toward them followed closely by Yuugi.

When they both hit the bottom the boat dived further. Jounouchi failed to quail his sister's cries.

He swung Anzu over his shoulder and pulled Shizuka to her feet. Casting a glance back at the door, he swore loudly. The escape was directly above them.

"Fuck," he said.

Another voice from above suddenly caught his attention. "This needs to be timed correctly so listen."

Shizuka saw Kaiba leaning by the doorway.

"Help us, Kaiba-san!" she cried.

Jounouchi looked up with a solemn look on his face.

"Stand Yuugi on your shoulders, Jounouchi," Kaiba said. Yuugi began to scramble up. "Shizuka-chan, if Yuugi can lift you, try to reach the door, okay?"

Shizuka nodded and Jounouchi gave her a boost up and she moved to Yuugi's shoulders. The small boy was thanking his stars that Shizuka was a small figure.

It took Shizuka a few moments to catch her balance. She looked at the doorframe.

"I can't reach it!"

Kaiba growled as he leaned down in the doorway reaching for Shizuka's hand. With his help, she was able to pull herself out of the doorway. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Her eyes looked at Seto pleadingly. "Please," she begged. "Save them."

He nodded as a sheet came flying up. He scrambled for it, managing to catch it before it fell back again.

"Good catch, Kaiba," Jounouchi said. "Listen, Anzu is still unconscious. We need you to pull her up in the sheets."

"It's a sling," Seto said, getting a good bearing on the floor. "Is she ready?"

Yuugi called 'yes' and Seto began to pull. It only took a few minutes to pull her up.

When they had Anzu's prostrate form out of the room, Kaiba lowered the 'rope' again and Yuugi climbed up without much difficulty.

Jounouchi then attempted to climb the bed sheet rope. He had managed to grab some of Shizuka and Anzu's things from around the room, shoving it into a small red backpack.

He was within arm's reach of the door when the ship rocked again, plummeting deeper into the sea. The window in the room below them finally broke and the room began to flood with water.

The movement also forced Jounouchi to shift his weight on the makeshift rope, which began to tear. He swore loudly again as the ripping sound reached his ears.

"SHIT!" he yelled before the rope completely gave way.

But Jounouchi didn't fall.

Kaiba had grabbed for his arm at exactly the right moment. He grunted as he attempted to haul to blonde boy onto the platform.

When he had been pulled up to the first part of the frame, Yugi joined Kaiba in pulling on Jounouchi's arms.

Finally, Jounouchi was able to scramble up and all three boys fell over panting.

"Dammit, Mutt," Kaiba said, kicking Jounouchi in the thigh. "Lay off the doughnuts."

"Shut…up…_bitch…_" the last word was whispered, but Kaiba heard it. His fists clenched.

"Come on, guys, we don't have time for this," Yuugi said, stepping between them as Kaiba's eyes narrowed into slits. "We have to get out!"

Kaiba's mouth was in a thin line. "You forget that I just saved your sorry ass, Mutt. Don't make me regret it." He stood and offered his and to Shizuka, who took it and pulled herself up.

She smiled at him but Jounouchi quickly stepped between them.

"I grabbed some of your clothes for ya, sis," he said.

"Thank you, Onii-chan," she said, smiling and grabbing the bag off his shoulder.

But Kaiba shook his head. "We don't have time for that right now," he said, casting a glance at the room below.

"Well, I ain't havin' my sista' runnin' around in a nightgown!" Jounouchi said, outraged.

Kaiba shrugged off his trench coat and threw it to her. "That's the best we'll do for now. Let's move!" He stated off in the direction of the stairs.

Jounouchi grumbled and followed him.

"Dat's it!" Jounouchi cried during what seemed like an hour later. "We're lost! You've lost us, Kaiba! We'll never get out! And its breakfast time." Right on schedule, his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Jounouchi-san, it's only nine o' clock," Yuugi said as he struggled down the hallway with Anzu on his back.

Shizuka was keeping a close pace with Kaiba as they neared what he thought to be an exit. He sighed as he saw the stair well leading up facing sideways along the wall.

When Jounouchi saw it he swore again. "Well, dis is a damn fine mess ya led us inta, Kaiba."

Kaiba ignored him. "It's quite a way up. I don't think you'll be able to carry your fan girl, Yuugi," he said, smirking slightly.

Yuugi looked down ashamedly. "I know…"

Kaiba pulled what looked to be the remains of Shizuka's sheets out of his pocket. "We'll need to fix another harness so Jounouchi can carry her."

"WHAT?" Jounouchi screamed. "Why do I have ta?"

"Because I'm leading this little expedition and I said so." Kaiba smirked as Jounouchi grumbled.

Shizuka looked up at her brother. "Katsuya, please?" she said. "You're a strong person and I'm sure Anzu-san would much rather wake up on your back then Se- Kaiba-san's."

Jounouchi gave his sister a strange look. "Did you almost call him Seto?"

"Slip of the tongue, Onii-chan, that's all." She gave Kaiba a small wink.

"Fine," Jounouchi said, handing her the red backpack. "Let's do dis quick dough."

They had a harness fixed in five minutes. "I feel like a horse," Jounouchi complained loudly and Kaiba snickered. "What's so funny, rich-boy?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kaiba replied. "Ass just seemed like and upgrade from Mutt. At least you're useful now." Kaiba grinned widely as Jounouchi growled.

"Let is go, Katsuya-kun," Shizuka whispered calmingly. "Let it go."

He shrugged her off, but made no motion to wring Kaiba's neck.

"Let's get dis over, Money-bags," he said.

Kaiba went up first, making note of loose steps along the railing. When he reached the top after about three minutes, he called for Shizuka to come up next. So she climbed.

He was waiting on the landing when she appeared through the opening he reached out his hand to help her stand up. He grinned mischievously as she took it.

When she stood, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

After a moment she gave him a rough shove backwards. "Lay off my brother, Kaiba," she said, following him as he stumbled backwards. A smile played on her lips.

He grinned at her game. "You plan on making me do that?" he said, adding a vicious tone to his voice.

She grinned back at him as he stood with the wall behind his back and gave a feeble, "No, but still..."

She followed him to the wall and pressed herself against him, and, wrapping her arms around his neck, she fused their lips again.

Kaiba pushed her away when the sound of Yuugi's clambering reached the top.

They quickly put distance between them, moving to opposite sides of the passage. Shizuka pulled Kaiba's trench coat closer and shivered slightly. Yuugi noticed this as the crawled out of the opening.

"We need to get you into some descent clothes, Shizuka-chan," he said, and with that he began to ruffle through the backpack until he pulled out a blanket.

He attempted to loop it around some pipes on what was now the ceiling, but was failing miserably. Kaiba sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the blanket from Yuugi and hung it up, making a screen.

Yuugi grumbled slightly as he handed Shizuka her backpack. She smiled and thanked him before moving behind the screen.

She took the trench coat off and it slid to the floor around her feet. She stretched for a moment before the spaghetti strapped nightgown followed.

Kaiba watched her small form hungrily as it cast shadows through the screen. Suddenly an elbow hit his gut and he growled slightly as he looked at Yuugi.

The small boy looked him in the eye. "Jounouchi wouldn't like you staring at his sister like that, Kaiba-san." He grinned rather cheekily.

"Oh, please," Kaiba scoffed, glaring at him slightly. He cast the screen another quick glance before leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest.

There was a soft rustle as Shizuka emerged fully dressed in a pair of shorts and a red shirt. She smiled at Yuugi who smiled back. Then she walked in front of Kaiba.

She paused hesitantly and he opened an eye at her lazily. The trench coat was neatly folded in her arms. She held it out to him.

"Thank you, Kaiba-san."

He opened the other eye and observed her for a moment before reaching a slender hand out and snatching the trench coat from her and swinging it over his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves.

He paused as he smoothed the collar. "You're welcome," he said softly, ignoring the smug smirk that crossed Yuugi's face.

He paused and brought his collar up to his face, a small smile spreading over his lips. A familiar scent was filling his nostrils. His jacket smelled like Shizuka.

Just then Jounouchi finished clambering up the railing. He collapsed in the opening and Anzu groaned.

"Uh…my head…"

"Anzu-san!" Yuugi cried toward her. He leaned down and untied the blanket holding her close. "Anzu?" She moaned slightly and cuddled closer to him. "Anzu-san, you have to wake up now," Yuugi cooed, shaking her gently.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled brightly at her and both he and Shizuka breathed a sigh of relief.

Anzu shook her head to clear it. "What…happened?" Her eyes widened as she looked around the landing.

"The boat crashed," Yuugi explained, gently brushing her brown hair away from her face.

'_They are so together,'_ Shizuka thought and she looked at Kaiba, suddenly missing his warm embrace. He was looking incredibly bored with the whole situation, but flashed a small smiled at her anyway.

Jounouchi had finally bothered to stand up and he looked at them, annoyed by their antics. Yuugi was still talking soothingly to Anzu, claming her down. Shizuka suddenly got an idea, reached for her backpack, pulled some of Anzu's clothes from inside, and threw them at Anzu.

It took her a moment to register that she was still in her nightgown. She suddenly screeched and, hugging the clothes to her chest, she ran behind the screen.

"Banshee," Kaiba muttered and Yuugi gave him an evil glare through his innocent amethyst eyes.

Shizuka giggle incisively as Anzu returned, ashen faced, and she threw her a pair of tennis shoes, having put her own on ages ago.

She shivered again and Kaiba gave her a questioning look. "There's a draft," she said, pointing down one of the hallways.

"That's our exit, then," Kaiba said, starting down it. The others followed.

Several minutes later they reached a vat of sunlight as it poured down through an open door above them.

"Awesome!" Jounouchi exclaimed, but Kaiba shook his head.

"Care to tell us how we get up?" he asked and Jounouchi's mood faltered.

"Oh…" He paused a moment, thinking.

"Don't hurt yourself," Kaiba muttered, but Shizuka stepped between them.

"Enough," she said before cupping her hands over her mouth and calling up the shaft. "_HELLOOO! IS ANY ONE UP THERE?"_

A head suddenly blocked the light and Shizuka squinted trying to see who it was.

"Kaiba-boy!" a voice, instantly recognized as Pegasus's, called. "And Yuugi-boy, too. Greetings!"

"Pegasus-san," Shizuka said, blocking out thoughts of the night before. "We can't get out."

"Not to worry," he called back as a rope came flying down toward them. "Here comes a rope."

"Aww, not dis again…" Jounouchi pouted.

Yuugi led Anzu to the rope. "Climb up first," he said, and helped her as she started. He followed her.

"You go up first, Katsuya," Shizuka said, urging him toward the rope.

"You sure, sis?"

"Just go, if I fall Kaiba-san will catch me, right?" she said, giving Kaiba a look.

"He betta," Jounouchi mumbled and started to climb.

Shizuka followed soon after and next Kaiba. They all made it to the top with no problems.

"Splendid," Pegasus said, clapping his hands together as the five of them lay on the side of the ship. "Silly me. I guess the boat _was_ in bad shape."

"You…knew…about…this…." Kaiba growled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus laughed. "It slipped my mind that the ship was in ruins…" he laughed and covered his eyes as if shielding them from the glare of the sun. "Ah, here come the rescue boats." He walked toward the edge of the ship as the other guests followed him. "Let's go have lunch, shall we?"

"…"

* * *

**A/N:** Boy, isn't Pegasus jolly? He almost kills half of the Duelists on his boatand then he pulls Jounouchi and asks if anyone is hungry… Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get it written. Please RR.

**Au 1:** I don't know if this is true or not, it just sounded cool.

**Au 2: **I almost changed this part. I know if was a bit sudden, but it was just sooooo cute!


	4. Ch 4

**Constrained**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** I'm getting this written as fast as I can. I'll be having issues getting chapters typed due to the beginning of track season everyday for eight weeks. (sweatdrops) this is going to suck ass….anyway. One again I pushed back the chapter for some extra scenes. I hope you like, even though I really can't wait for the sixth and seventh chapters! They are soooo cute! My favorite: fluff. I'm having issues with the filler chapters and I still have to get Seto out of the way.

Pegasus's plan sets into motion this chapter. You'll see why.

**To the Reviewers:**

Yamiko Yakou Hee. You won't find you won't find out until at least chapter six or seven. (I keep adding chapters…I need shot….)lol.

Stormrose Dewleaf I know wasn't it? Yes Anzu is a banshee. I almost didn't have her wake up! Lol. Loved your story! OMG I can't believe you got banned! I'm soo sorry. Whoever did that was just cruel. Damn them. I noticed some self-insertion (which was probably what you got banned for) but it was funny!

nkitty29 Thanks for the review!

missmanga90 Thanks for the reviews, but I must correct you. As I'm sure you noticed I'm using the Japanese name (Shizuka, Joucnouchi, Anzu, ect.). The Japanese spelling of our American show "Yu-Gi-Oh" is "Yuugiou" and our little "Yugi" is named "Yuugitachi" or "Yuugi" for short. That concludes today's lesson. Thanks:-p

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou. Blame her if you have a problem.

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

Seto is OOC in this chapter. Sorry.

**Just a few notes on my other stories:**

**To Capture Her Spirit** has been taken out of the hot seat for the moment. I really want to get this done. I'd hate to be the one to prolong this contest anymore than is necessary.

The last chapter of **Positive **is finished. There is also a sequel pending for it.

Also, a long awaited report: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO **Shadows of the Night**! (squeals!) Yeah, I was waiting for it to come and its almost all here. Expect it later this month mid-Aprilish when I get it written.

**Holes in the Floor of Heaven** is also on the backburner. Major writer's block.

**That Summer** was a new one-shot I put up a few weeks ago. I think it's really sweet. Check it out if you get a chance.

When this story is finished, there will be a sequel. I had a thought while I was on the way to church a week ago. Total twist from the climax of this story in chapter six (its looking like a different chapter number at the moment, though.)

**Anywhoo….

* * *

**

**Ch 4

* * *

**

Everything remained silent as the rescue boat flowed through the water, bounding on the surf. Duelist Kingdom was growing larger on the distant horizon.

Shizuka stood on the top level looking out over the sea. It was past six o' clock now, and the sun was dipping into clouds of pink, magenta, purple, and finally to the deep azure blue of night. She was reminded strongly of Seto.

She smiled softly into the breeze as a pair of warm arms found their way around her waist. She put her hands over his and leaned back onto Seto's chest.

He smirked lightly and buried his face in her hair.

Her voice was soft and quiet. "Thank you for what you did earlier, Seto."

"How could I have done anything else?" he asked, the low, warm tone of his voice striking deep and causing a shiver to scamper down Shizuka's spine.

Seto chuckled, but after that they remained silent, their eyes locked on the sun set and their minds on each other.

As they stood there the first twinkling star appeared and Shizuka closed her eyes, praying that the moment would never end….

Pity her wishes rarely came true.

"Well, isn't this sweet," a voice to their right suddenly drawled.

They both recognized it instantly. Seto looked at the staircase with a cold glare.

"Get lost," he said pulling Shizuka closer.

"Aww…but Kaiba-boy, I think I'd much rather make sure that you and Jounouchi-kun's little sister don't' do anything illegal on my ship." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Seto rolled his eyes as Pegasus stepped out of the shadows and continued toward them.

Shizuka felt her heartbeat quicken as her mind went flying to the previous night on the roof of the other ship. She shivered and turned to hide her face in Seto's shirt. She clutched the cashmere fabric in her hands.

Laughing slightly, Pegasus stopped several feet from them. He noticed Shizuka shaking slightly and smiled viscously. Seto found it strange. She had to be damn scared of Pegasus.

And in all truth, she wasn't really. She was frightened of what had happened; what he had and the fact that she just let him do it. She loved Kaiba Seto! And yet…

Pegasus chuckled again as the confusion, her confusion, echoed through his mind. _'That's right, my dear,'_ he thought. _'How could you honestly love him?'_

He reached forward toward her head, wanting to caress her long, fire-red locks. Seto wasn't about tot let that happen. He spun her behind him and put himself defiantly between her and Pegasus.

"Oh, come now, Kaiba-Boy, share the love." Pegasus's hand withdrew to his side. The disappointment was obvious in his eye.

"I won't let you touch her," Seto whispered.

"You can't protect her forever, Kaiba-Boy," Pegasus suddenly snarled. "Blink at the wrong time and she'll be gone. Breath and she'll be mine." He bared his teeth in a sadistic smile. After a mock bow, her turned on his heel and threw his head up in the air laughing manically as he walked down the stairs.

"Until we meet again…"

Shizuka shivered as he stalked down the stairs. Seto felt this as she clutched the back of his jacket in her hands and he turned to her, taking her quivering for and holding her close. He blew softly into her ear until she giggled and pulled away.

"Honestly!" she said indignantly, rubbing her ear.

"There it is," Seto smiled as her eyes filled with light again. It was as if a cloud had been lifted from their presence.** (Au1)** "There's that smile I love."

She laughed and moved back toward the railing at the side of the deck, but he pulled her back, a grave expression on his face. "Shizuka, I want you to stay away from Pegasus at all costs."

Looking at him curiously, she opened her mouth to say something. He placed a hand over her mouth, stopping her words. "Shizuka, please, for my sanity, I need to know you're safe."

Shizuka nodded. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay with Anzu, Yuugi, or your brother, but you must never be alone with Pegasus." He paused and turned from her, moving toward the stairs. Shizuka sensed his self-doubt.

She followed him. "Seto-kun…it'll be alright. I'll be careful, I promise. You don't have to worry. I love you." She put a hand on his shoulder.

He tuned back to her and took her hands in his own. "I know you do, but I _have _to worry. It's just that I…I won't be around to protect you forever…"

Shizuka opened her mouth to say something when they both heard footsteps from the stairs. Their hands quickly fled to their sides as Yuugi came up.

He looked at them curious, brow raised. "Am I…uh…interrupting something?" he asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"No," Seto said, moving away from Shizuka, his cold demeanor returning. "I was just warning Shizuka-chan to stay away from Pegasus."

Yuugi's brow furrowed. "What is that, Kaiba-san?"

"Because Pegasus has adopted an obsession for Shizuka and I wouldn't trust Pegasus as far as I can throw him."

"Not _quite_ an obsession, but perhaps a shining for charming, little Shizuka-chan." **(Au2)**

Seto's face contorted into rage. "WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY!" he yelled down the stairs at a gleeful Pegasus, who was making a pretend check on a pretend 'To Do' list.

"Make Kaiba-Boy blow a fuse," he said, swiping his hand across the air. "Check and priceless." He walked away laughing as Seto stood shaking with anger.

"Remember what I told you," he said over his shoulder as he went down the stairs. **(Au3)**

Shizuka sighed heavily and leaned against the railing. Yuugi leaned down next to her. "Shizuka-chan, what's going on between you and Kaiba-san?"

"It's…nothing, Yuugi-kun," she replied, staring absently into the sky.

Yuugi sighed. "If you want to tell me anything, I promise I won't tell your brother."

She felt her heart wrench in her chest and a single tear slide down her face.

"I love him."

Yuugi was slightly confused. "I know that."

"No," Shizuka shook her head. "You misunderstand me. I –I love another."

"You love…Kaiba-san?" Yuugi tiled his head curiously as Shizuka nodded.

"I do."

Yuugi sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that…"

"I'm sorry, Yuugi-san," she whispered. "He was kind to me…he protected me…he loved me…"

"I understand but…you'll have to tell your brother eventually, you know."

She nodded. "But…"

"You can't. Shizuka-chan, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Perhaps…you're right…"

"Your brother sent us to find you. He wanted you with him before the ship docked."

Shizuka nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

The ship was entering a small inlet by the time Yuugi and Shizuka found Jounouchi and the gang. There were in the dining room.

Jounouchi and a woman were sitting in a corner talking loudly. Her hand went up to flip her golden hair about every five seconds.

Shizuka found it funny. _'She is soo over there hitting on Onii-chan,'_ she thought.

Anzu looked up and waved them over. "Pegasus decided to feed us on the ship," she said. "After how Jounouchi ate last time I couldn't blame him." She shuddered with disgust.

Shizuka laughed as Yuugi sat down next to her. "How long have they been in the corner?" she asked nodding toward her brother and Kajaku Mai.

"I lost count," Anzu said. "But she's touched her head like twenty times in the last minute."

Shizuka laughed as a loud voice suddenly blared over the speakers, sending the hairs on the back of her neck on end.

Pegasus's voice echoed around the room.

"Good evening ladies, and gentlemen, and Kaiba-boy. I would like to drew your attention to the time. It is now 9:54 and 23 seconds. The ship will arrive in my bay at exactly 10:05. Please make your way up to the main deck where rooms will be assigned so that you may go straight to bed and prepare for the opening ceremonies tomorrow afternoon. Sweet dreams."

The buzzer clicked off and a slight murmur enveloped the room as the eight people moved toward the entrance way that would lead to the deck.

Shizuka watched the floor as they moved an uncomfortable feeling squirming through her gut. It wasn't the first time.

She was shuffled a bit to the side as something bumped into her. She looked up into Seto's blue eyes.

"Hey!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Watch where you're goin', Kaiba." He wrapped and arm protectively around her shoulder, guiding her quickly past the tall brunette. She heard Yuugi sigh as they moved by him. He had noticed the note now clamped tightly in Shizuka's hand…

After the boat had docked it took ten minutes for the group to travel up to Pegasus's castled. The tall building looked to be falling into disarray. Ivy hung heavily on the stone walls.

"My apologies," Pegasus said, flailing out his arm in a hopeless stance as he led the way up the stairs. "I rarely visit this place. My men will be pruning tomorrow."

Kaiba made a slight noise of annoyance, causing Shizuka to fight the urge to giggle at him. She glanced back and watched him as he narrowed his eyes playfully and grinned, noticing the laughter in her amber eyes.

Pegasus led them through the massive gates into a vast hallway. He gave them what he called a grand tour. Yuugi and the others moved awkwardly through the hallways. Shizuka could tell that there were some not-so-nice memories floating around.

After Pegasus showed them the hallway to the guest room, they scattered trying to locate where they'd be staying.

Shizuka moved down the hall, looking for her room number. She found it at the end of the block and fitted the key into the lock. It clicked and the door swung open.

The sight within the room took her breath. The entire room was draped in a dark burgundy. Dark curtains hung over a large window. A soft breeze accompanied the pale moonlight through the open frames. The desk and several vanities were made of a rich, dark redwood. The king-sized bed frame was also redwood. The bed curtains and sheets were also a deep burgundy.

The weighted door swung shut behind her, but she didn't notice. A mischievous grin spread over her and she ran toward the bed and jumped onto it, sinking into it. She sighed contentedly and sat up leaning against the bed frame. She carefully unfolded the paper Seto had slipped her. A soft smile lit up her face.

'_I take it I'll settle without you tonight._

_Seto'_

Shizuka crawled under the covers and pressed the paper to her nose, breathing in the sweet scent of his cologne and the slightest hint of tobacco before drifting off to sleep…

The sun dawned early the next morning, pouring through the bay window and over her sleeping form.

Shizuka groaned as she rolled over, blocking her eyes from the glare. Squinting slightly, she stretched and looked at her watch. She vaguely remembered Pegasus saying something about how breakfast was going to be around nine. Her eyes widened as she looked at her watch, observing the time to 10:05.

"Damn," she hissed, grabbing her shoes and pulling them on as she stumbled toward the door. She pulled it open and Joucnouchi fell inside.

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed. "Gomen! Gomen! Are you hurt?"

"Nah," Jounouchi replied, standing up from his recent face-plant. "I jus' wanted ta see if ya were comin' down fer breakfast."

She noticed that Jounouchi smelled like pancakes.

"Of course," she said, smoothing down her hair. Jounouchi yawned widely. "You look tired, onii-chan," she commented, stepping out of the room and pulling the door closed.

"Eh, Pegasus assigned me a broom closet."

Shizuka giggled and Jounouchi cracked a smile at his misfortune. They walked into the dining room where seven people sat in awkward silence.

"Ah, they live I see!" Pegasus said, standing up and bowing.

Kaiba growled softly, causing Anzu to look at him oddly. He smirked. "Having trouble moping up your face, Mutt? And here was I thinking that Pegasus had given you all the proper tools."

Jounouchi growled as well before plopping into a seat next to Mai.

"Well, now that we're all here, I guess I'll explain how the opening sequence for the tournament," Pegasus said, grabbing for a glass of wine. "The boat for Duelist Kingdom left at 7:00 this morning. The duelists will arrive at 1:20. Ceremonies will begin at two."

"And we had to be here because?" Seto said.

"I didn't want to make my finalists ride with commoners," Pegasus replied shrugging. Then a mischievous glint hit his eye. "And you and Yuugi-boy will be opening with a duel." He grinned widely.

"WHAT!" Seto exclaimed, standing suddenly and causing his chair to go flying. "I refuse to play 'Dueling Midgets'!"

Yuugi frowned heavily. "Pegasus-san, what would be the point of forcing Kaiba-san and myself into another duel?" he asked calmly.

"What better then to reenact the duel of the century for an opening? You have two hours to prepare your decks." With that, he stood and excused himself from the room.

"Damn it," Seto said, slamming his fist on the table.

Shizuka's mouth formed a thin line as Seto stood, shaking with anger before turning, kicking the chair he had sent sprawling earlier, and storming out of the room, opposite the door Pegasus had left.

She stood from her chair and sprinted out the door. "Pegasus-san, wait!"

The retreating form stopped as she ran up behind him. He turned and looked at her quizzically through his remaining eye. The glint from the other made her shudder slightly, but she stood her ground.

"Please," she said, pleadingly. "Please don't force Seto-kun into a duel with Yuugi."

"Ah," he replied with a sadistic grin. "You have Kaiba-boy's best interests at heart, I take it?"

"It's been a year and a half since Seto's last challenge to Yuugi. He hasn't touched his Duel Monsters deck since he lost."

"You don't think he's capable?"

She shook her head. "I don't think he's ready. He's still having nightmares about the Penalty Game."

Pegasus nodded sympathetically and put a hand on her shoulder. She recoiled slightly. "I see," he said. Then he smiled. "But I must protect what will be in my best interests." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Shizuka gaping in his wake.

She pursed her lips. "Jerk," she murmured. Then, she moved off in the directions of the rooms. She walked past several doors and stopped at the one she had watched Set go in the night before.

Shizuka ran a hand over the door (habit of her old blindness) before knocking and to her surprise it swung open. She slide through and shut the door quietly behind her. The room was pitch black with the exception of the light that found its way through the cracks by the curtains.

She could make out the vague form of her lover sitting on the bed. His shoulders were slouched and he hung his head in doubt and shame.

After a collective breath, Shizuka took a tentative step into the room. Seto didn't move and his eyes remained locked on the floor.

"Seto?" she whispered, being close enough to the bed to crawl onto it and move toward him on her knees. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

His head moved slowly back and forth.

"I tried, but Pegasus won't reconsider."

Seto still didn't move. Shizuka slid around and kneeled on the floor in front of him, her hands resting on his knees. "Seto…"

"I can't beat him," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter-"

"It _does_," He interrupted vehemently.

"Seto," she said, shaking her head. She put a hand on his chin and brought his head up so that she was gazing into his piercing blue eyes. "What do you care about more than anything else?"

He blinked. "Mokuba," he answered instantly.

"What else?"

"Kaiba Corporations."

She nodded. "Mokuba will never think anything less of you for loosing. As long as you try your best. And you will always be President of Kaiba Corp. It doesn't matter how many duels you win or lose. Yuugi can never take your brother's love or your company away from you.

His hand moved to her face and brushed back her hair. He looked like something had just struck him in the head. He slide down onto the floor and stared at her.

He ran his hand down the side of her face, the realization that_ she_ was the third this that Yuugi couldn't take away. He wouldn't let him.

Hugging her down the length of his body, he struggled with the words. Shizuka wondered at his haggard breathing as he held her.

There was a sudden knock at the door and they both jumped and gave it a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. He kissed her quickly before standing up and moving toward the door. Shizuka snuck quietly to the closet.

She held her breath when the door opened and her brother's voice drifted through.

"What do you want, Mutt?" Seto asked coldly.

"I was wonderin' if ya'd seen my sista," Jounouchi said.

"I left and I came straight in here. I did not see your sister in the hallway." Shizuka smiled. It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"Oh," Jounouchi said softly. "Tanks anyway, Kaiba."

Shizuka slide out of the closet when she heard the door close. She walked toward him and paused.

"I guess I'd better go," she said slowly.

"Okay…"His blue eyes were rather forlorn as he ran a hand down her cheek. He kissed her softly and led her to the door. After checking for Jounouchi he let her walked through, holding onto her hand until the last possible moment. She trailed down the hallway as he gently shut the door.

Turning around, he leaned against it, staring vacantly at the ceiling.

"Why can't I just tell her how I feel…" he whispered. "Why can't I tell her that I love her?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm building dramatic irony. Sorry this took so long to update! Please R&R!

**Au 1:** In all honesty, this has to be the most over-used simile in the world…

**Au 2:** This sentence first read: "Not _quite_ an obsession, but perhaps a fetish for charming little Shizuka-chan." Then I looked 'fetish' up and it meant the exact same thing…sigh

**Au 3:** The following scene was not meant as a hint as any YuugixShizuka, so don't take it that way. Yuugi's just being nice. And that would be against the rules clearly laid down by Yamiko Yakou, so NO! And its really, really, really, pathetic….


	5. Ch 5

**Constrained**

By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** Well, Yamiko, You'll see what Pegasus's plan was this time. At least part of it. As to what Pegasus's whole plan is, that will be in the next two or three chapters. Hope you all enjoy!

**To the Reviewers:**

Yamiko Yakou Thanks for the review. Pegasus's plan sets into motion this chapter and the full plan comes out within the next two. There will only be about five or six chapters and then I'm going to start the sequel. I'm glad you're liking this. I take it you've been busy? Lol. You sound kinda stressed.

Stormrose Dewleaf Interactive? Hmmm…I'm guessing that would be the same as self-insertion, but that's just what I'd be guessing. Yeah there was because you had Joey mention you and the anime you like. People are just mean though, cause it was only once. And yeah, I just haven't sat myself down to work on **HitFoH **and it's not something I have a notebook on so I don't work on it at school.

missmanga90 lol. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou. Blame her if you have a problem, actually don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

* * *

**Ch. 5

* * *

**

Two hours later they were standing outside the castle. A large crowd of duelists had collected and they were cheering, eager for the dueling to begin.

Yuugi stood rather meekly to one side of a field in front of the castle. Kaiba **(Au1)** stood tall and eminent at the other. They were spontaneously shuffling their decks as Pegasus stepped onto the stairs. The roars from the crowd doubled until he motioned for silence with his hand. The noise died instantly.

"Duelists from around the world!" Pegasus began, his voice strangely magnified by an unseen microphone. "We are here to honor the reopening of one of the most prestigious Duel Monsters tournaments that was ever held! In this tournament, you will be playing for a large some of money and even more importantly, a set of super-rare cards that you, yourself, will design!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"You will be playing for star passes. Though similar to the chips used last year, they are flat and can be slipped horizontally into a passport area on my door. You will need to collect six of these passes to make it into my castle. Rules will be the same as those instituted by Kaiba Seto during his company's Battle Ship competition. **(Au2)** Monsters level five and six will require two sacrifices; anything higher will be three. Duel sequences will begin with 6000 Life Points, instead of 4000. Now, are you ready to duel!"

The crowd erupted again. "Wonderful," Pegasus said, clapping his hands together. "Now, why don't we kick things off with a nice friendly game between Mouto Yuugi, the champion of the last tournament held at Duelist Kingdom, and Kaiba Seto? Let the duel begin!"

**(A/N: I'm too lazy to write an entire duel sequence, so this will consist of the first move and the last five turns. I'm just lazy, k? Boy that was repetitive. Also, card names will be italicized. And with the exception of the Black Magician Girl, the other cards are English names. What I know of their stats is in Authoress note 4 A-H. Yuugi's name is parentheses in some places because it's not Yuugi dueling. And I gave a description of what any particular trap or magic card does(also in Au 4 a-h). Sorry if it gets confusing.)**

Shizuka watched anxiously as Yuugi and Seto prepared their duel disks (the same ones they had used in Battle Ship) and slide their decks into the holders. 6000 Life Points (L.P.) flashed across the counters on the disks. They drew their hand.

"My move," Seto said, running his index finger down the side of his deck and pulling out a card. **(Au3)** He played a monster face down and set two cards before ending his turn. Yami No Yuugi took control…

As the duel wore on and two hours later, the crowd began to dissipate to have their own duels, Jounouchi included. He took Honda with him. 'Yuugi' and Kaiba were constantly neck and neck and now they were down to their last 2000 L.P. Neither had managed a direct attack.

Finally, Yami no Yuugi managed to rid the field of Kaiba's monsters. Kaiba braced himself as 'Yuugi' summoned his _Celtic Guardian_** (Au4a)** and ordered him to attack.

The elven warrior launched himself into the air, bringing his blade down across Kaiba's chest and removing fourteen hundred of his Life Points.

All eyes were on the creature as it returned to its side of the field. The sword in his hand was covered in…blood…Kaiba's blood…

Focus returned to him as he stood, taking a shuddering gasp, with his eyes wide.

"Kaiba!" Little Yuugi cried in distress, his violet eyes wide at seeing the blood that began to drip through a slash in the fabric of his shirt. Kaiba hit his knees.

Shizuka shrieked as he forced himself back onto his feet after a moment of shaky breathing. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears. She turned and stared at Pegasus, who stood, unmoved by the blood. "You monster! You could kill him!"

Pegasus opened his mouth, but Kaiba spoke instead. "Don't waste your breath by lying to her," he hissed the pain evident in his voice. "You messed with my Duel Disks and increased the simulation damage."

"My, my, Kaiba-boy, you really do know your creations," Pegasus said. "But I did nothing, although it does look like another attack would finish you off, Kaiba-boy. And in more ways than one." He dragged his finger over his throat and laughed.

Shizuka gave Pegasus a disgusted look before turning to look at Kaiba pleadingly, tears flowing down her face.

"Seto, you can't keep dueling like this, you just can't!" she sobbed.

Anzu looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Uh…Shizuka-chan, did you forget whose side we're on? Yuugi shouldn't be dueling either." Shizuka ignored her and continued to sob, begging Kaiba to stay his madness.

"Please, Seto, you can't! I can't stand seeing you get hurt anymore!"

Anzu ogled at her, silently wishing that Jounouchi hadn't left already. "Shizuka, have your lost your mind? Even you can't be worried about Kaiba!"

"Be silent, Anzu-san, you speak of matter beyond your present knowledge."

Anzu gave 'Yuugi' a cold look, but said nothing more.

"My move, Yuugi," Kaiba said, pulling another card in his traditional fashion. "I play _La Jin, Mystical Genie of the Lamp_ in attack mode." A green puff of smoke appeared on the field and turned into the bearded monster.** (Au4b)**

"Kaiba," Yuugi said, speaking as if he was trying to coax a suicidal man off the roof. **(:p)** "We need to stop this now and get you a doctor!"

"_La Jin_, attack his _Guardian_!"

Yuugi hesitated for only a moment before his mind was set. They would finish the duel.

He continued with new resolve. "Kaiba, you activated my trap card! Reveal face-down card: _Shadow Spell_!" **(Au4c)** The card was revealed and Kaiba's genie was trapped in iron chains as it lost 700 attack points.

Yuugi shook a finger at him tauntingly. "Tsk,tsk, Kaiba. You should have known better." He drew and a smirk fell across his face as he played a card face down. "Your move, Kaiba."

Slightly disoriented, Kaiba paused. Why hadn't Yuugi attacked? Pain seared across his chest as he drew. He looked over at Shizuka, his heart twanging slightly. Tears were silently flowing down her face. She really didn't want him to do this.

Maybe he should forfeit…

The thought passed as soon as it had come. Kaiba Seto did not give up.

He activated his _Gift of the Mystical Elf_ trap card. **(Au4d) **A 600 L.P. boost wasn't much, but he had a _Dian Keto, the Cure Master_ **(Au4e) **card in his deck. He was running out of time.

He played a monster face down as Yuugi took control.

"I play the _Dark Hole_ magic card!" **(Au4f)**

Seto swore under his breath as the field was submerged in a large black hole cleared the field of all monsters.

Yuugi was smiling triumphantly as he laid down another card.

"_Monster Reborn_,"** (Au4g)** he said. "I can now bring back a monster from the graveyard. _Black Magician Girl_! **(Au4h)** Return!" The golden-haired magician appeared on the field and gave her usual cry of arrival. "You're wide open, Kaiba!" Yuugi said, before pausing. Doubt gnawed at him.

Hope rose in Shizuka's heart. Perhaps Yuugi wouldn't go through with the attack.

Yuugi was struggling with himself.

'_He's open, Yuugi, finish the duel! Attack him now!'_ Mou Hitori No Yuugi **(Au5) **pleaded. _'Finish it!'_

"_I can't…he'll get hurt…"_

'_Yuugi…'_

"_I can't do it! Have some heart, Yami! Look at Shizuka! She cares about Kaiba. I can't do it; to him or her."_

Kaiba seemed to sense his hesitation.

"COME ON, YUUGI!" He screamed. "FINISH IT!"

'_See?'_ Yami no Yuugi tried to reason. _'He wants it over.'_

"_I won't!"_

'_Let me…'_

Sighing mentally, Yuugi retreated.

His eyes shot open, revealing piercing crimson orbs once again where Little Yuugi's innocent violet ones had been.

"YUUGI!" Kaiba yelled. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BAILING OUT ON ME! FINSIH THIS DUEL!"

Yami No Yuugi peered at him intently. "Just remember, Kaiba," he said softly. "You asked for this. _BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL!_ ATTACK HIS LIFEPOINTS!"

The _Black Magician Girl _let loose her attack, aiming it straight at Kaiba. Shizuka cried out and started running as he flew backwards landing roughly on the hard ground. Kaiba had lost he duel.

Shizuka was by his side in an instant, cradling his head, brushing back his hair.

"Please be okay, Seto, please!" she cried.

A small groan escaped his parted lips as his head rolled to the side.

"Please!" Shizuka yelled up at Pegasus. "Please get him help!"

Kaiba was bleeding from cuts all over his body. A small breeze ruffled his tattered clothes as Shizuka cried over his limp form.

Pegasus stood on the castle steps looking down at the scene. The mass confusion of Anzu, Yuugi's guilt, and Shizuka's hysterical sobbing reached him.

A small smile found his face as he watched a group of paramedics run down past him, carefully pick up Kaiba's body, and haul it back up, Shizuka as their shadow. It was her that he watched, please at the knowledge that his plan had worked.

Turning back to the castle, he called for a glass of Merlot. Yuugi had done his part and Kaiba…

Well, Kaiba had blinked…

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter up by next week at least. It's about halfway done now. Yeah for track! Well, kind of. Lol. I just had a lot of free time after the meet so I wrote quite a bit. Two more chapters until my favies! 0 I can't wait! (I just want to see Yamiko have a heart attack so hee!) Yes, I know. Short chapter. But it'll be that way for a while. Sorry, I just don't see any point in binding it with the next chapter. I wanted to keep them separate.

**Au 1:** I've decided that unless it's an intimate moment between Seto and Shizuka, I'm going to call him Kaiba. It just makes it easier.

**Au 2: **I'm pretty sure that the Japanese version of the Battle City competition was Battle Ship. If not, know that I mean Battle City.

**Au 3: **No, I didn't make that up. If you watch carefully, when Seto duels, he does draw like that.

**Au 4:** _A _**1400/1300**

_B_ **1700/1000**

_C_** Continuous trap card. Removes 700 attack points from a monster and keeps it from switching its battle position **

_D_** Trap Card. Gives 300 L.P. for every monster on the field **

_E_** Magic Card. Increases L.P. by 1000**

_F_** Magic Card. Clears the field of all monsters**

_G_** Magic Card; Brings back any monster from the graveyard d-u-h**

_H_** 2100?** I have no idea what her stats are. I don't have the card, either, so I can't double check.

**Au 5:** Yami; also called Yami No Yuugi in this selection

**Well, aside from my confusing Au's please review!**


	6. Ch 6

**Constrained**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** Well, Yamiko, You'll see what Pegasus's plan was this time. At least part of it. As to what Pegasus's whole plan is, that will be in the next two or three chapters. Hope you all enjoy!

**To the Reviewers:**

Imperfect Paradise Yamiko, if you thought that was bad you will hate the 7th chapter. for Pegasus he'll be playing mind games with her for the next few chapters and then breaking Seto's heart a few chapters later.

Stormrose Dewleaf Lol. Lovely review. I used the 'starfish midgethead' line in some crazy thing I wrote in 6th hour. (I can't put it up on FFN. It's like

'Kura: blah

Seto: blah

So on and so forth. O but its cute). Was also inspired by these absolutely adorable picies I have of Seto, 'Kura, and Joey as kitties. O So kawii! And I'm going to go find some pics of Yugi and Yami as kitties next.

Setine Thank you, Setine. I'm not sure if you've seen it yet, but I've put up the first chapter of "Shadows of the Pain", a sequel to "Shadows of the Night". I also took a look at the story you entered in this contest for Yamiko, and it was really good. I liked it a lot. Definitely a worthy competitor! Can't wait to see it finished.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou. Blame her if you have a problem, well actually don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

I never realized how creepy this pairing is until I actually had to write an interactive scene between the two.

* * *

**Ch. 6

* * *

**

"Seto," Shizuka cooed, smoothing his dark hair back from his face. Her eyes were still over bright as she watched him, though now they were encased in dark circles. "Seto, please, you have to wake up soon. Please, Seto. I still need you."

He didn't move. His chest and arms were covered in bandages from the first attack. His arms and face were covered in smaller cuts, all now wrapped in gauze.

She clutched his hand and laid her head down on the bed. It had been nineteen hours since the duel and the only movement Kaiba had made was his deep even breath as his body recovered from the damage. Shizuka hadn't been able to sleep at all.

She jumped as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Pegasus. He waked over and stood at the foot of Kaiba's bed. Shizuka cowered back slightly as Pegasus's glance turned from the unconscious Kaiba to her.

"You look tired," he commented, smiling coyly at her. "Have you been here all night?"

Nodding, Shizuka inched her chair closer to the bed nervously.

"And you haven't slept?"

She shook her head.

"Eaten?"

Again, she answered with a shake of her head.

"Hmmm," Pegasus said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should take a breather. Kaiba will be fine."

Shizuka shook her head. "I-I don't want to leave him."

"Ah." Pegasus nodded sympathetically. "You remind me of Cyndia." He smiled fondly, as if at an old memory. Yes, Shizuka was quite similar to his previous wife.

"Cyndia?" Shizuka asked, surprised to hear that there might have been a woman in Pegasus's life.

Pegasus nodded. "My wife…deceased…" The far-away look was still in his eye.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Shizuka said.

He shook his hand as if wiping away a vision. "It was several years ago. After only a few months after our marriage."

Shizuka felt pity well up in her heart; then a doubt at her brother and lover's words. Maybe Pegasus wasn't all bad…

"She liked plants and gardens," Pegasus said, slowly. "I brought her out here and she planted so many things. Tulips and roses and baby's breath. She loved lilacs, too, so she planted bushes and trees. But nothing was like the beautiful apple and cherry trees she planted at the edge of the forest. Two separate groves of them. About this time, they burst into bloom and the blossoms fall like snow…" he trailed off.

"Wow," Shizuka said. "It sounds beautiful."

He nodded. "It is. Cyndia and I treasured it." He paused, looking at her curiously. "Would you like to see it?"

Shizuka blinked, but the doubt of Pegasus being less than human had lessened slightly. She looked back at Kaiba, who, once again, did nothing.

"Yes," she said, suddenly needing to get out to the room. "I would like to see it."

Pegasus smiled. "I'll give you a moment."

Shizuka nodded as he stepped out of the room, then she leaned down toward Kaiba. Gently smoothing back his hair, she kissed his forehead. "Everything will be okay if you wake up, Seto. I'm going out for a little bit, but I'll be back, okay, Love?" She kissed him again and walked out the door…

Five minutes later, Pegasus was leading her through the archway that led to the large garden.

The morning sun shone all around. Birds and butterflies flew along the field of endless flowers.

"It's beautiful," Shizuka whispered, running to the edge of an ivy-covered balcony overlooking the wide expanse of vegetation.

Pegasus walked over more slowly and stood next to her, observing the wind playing her hair softly across her face.

Shizuka brushed the hair back from her face. She cast a sideways glance at Pegasus, who was smiling sweetly back.

"Enjoying it?" She nodded and his smiled widened slightly. "Good," he said. "I'm glad." They looked back over the garden and were silent for several minutes.

"Pegasus-san?" Shizuka suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" he was still staring off into the garden.

"Your different…" she answered musingly. "You're not the monster that my brother and Seto-kun said you were, are you?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'd like to think I'm not."

Shizuka still didn't understand. "I knew you weren't a monster, but why….why have you done what you've done?"

Pegasus looked at her slowly, blinking, pondering his answer. "I-I did it for my wife…"

Shizuka remained silent, looking at him and recalling the pained look he always seemed to get, silently urging him to continue.

"After she passed away, I couldn't handle it. I went in search of a way to bring her back and I found the Sen-nen Items. You know the rest."

"But what you did….you kidnapped Yuugi-san's grandfather and Seto-kun's little brother. It was just…cruel…"

Pegasus sighed and pulled a card from his pocket. The Duel Monsters card had the picture of a Kuriboh. He placed it in her hand.

"When something is…soft and cuddly, you tend to poke it and prod it. But when it gets harder, colder…you know better than to mess with it."

"You distanced yourself?"

"I wanted them to think I was untouchable," he said nodding. "It was the easiest way to avoid getting hurt."

Shizuka was silent, contemplating whether to believe him.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," he said, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"Did you…did you mess with Seto's duel disk?"

He paused and tensed. Ah, of course, her mind was still on him…

He looked at her apologetically. "I wanted to talk to you….I needed Kaiba out of the way…"

Shizuka jumped slightly, standing up straighter and looking at him in disbelief. "Pegasus-san, you could have killed him!"

"I'm sorry." He looked away, a heart wrenching sadness in his eye. Pity he had no heart.

Shizuka looked away. He had done this…done this for her…She didn't want any of this, really. She wanted to be out on a nice, quiet date with Seto-kun; with the sweet silences and intellectual conversations; away from cruel people and their powerful greed…

Instead, she was here, with Pegasus. Seto was unconscious and injured. Standing in the garden in the bright sunlight made her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Shizuka-chan," Pegasus said, still unable to meet her eye. "I went about this all the wrong way. I wanted someone to share the little things with…times of silence, good intelligent conversation…I thought that maybe…you…could replace Cyndia…"

Shizuka watched him as he traced his finger nervously on the grey wall, waiting for her answer.

"I've said this before, but you are very much like her. Smart and kind and ….very, _very_ beautiful." He reached up and tentatively brushed back her hair.

Shizuka felt color rise to her face as he stroked her cheek.

"I used to paint," he said, withdrawing his hand. Shizuka let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "But after Cyndia…I never wanted to paint again. I think-" he smiled. "That I could paint again now."

Shizuka couldn't help but smile back.

They both turned suddenly as the door to the balcony opened and Pegasus's servant, Croquet, walked through the doorway holding a white basket covered in a cloth.

Pegasus looked down and smiled at her. "I had them arrange a picnic," he said, taking the basket and waving his man away. 'I though you might be hungry."

Shizuka's stomach gave an involuntary growl and she blushed. "I am actually quite hungry."

Turning, he beckoned her to follow him through the heavily-scented garden. A small gold and red hummingbird flirted past her ear and she turned to watch it as it hovered.

"Hummingbirds are the only birds who can hover," she commented, reaching her hand to touch it and laughing as it dodged her hand and flew to another flower.

"I noticed that," Pegasus said, looking over his shoulder t her. "But I never really understood why. It's something to do with the rotation of their wings, right?"

Shizuka nodded. "Their wings are flexible at the shoulder so each wing can go one hundred and eight degrees, stop, reverse, and move to counter the original motion. It repeats as long as they hover, so there's only lift. They can also fly backwards and upside down."

"Hmm," Pegasus said, impressed. "I didn't know that. And I had the birds imported! The climate here is temperate all year long so they never have to migrate further than the other side of the island. So, how do you know all this?"

"When I was twelve, we went on vacation in America and it just happened that the person we had stayed with fed hummingbirds. So, I spent the whole vacation researching and watching these hummingbirds. K I had always wanted to be a lepidopterist, but I just loved the hummingbirds so much more than butterflies. I had several books about them as well."

"I'm sure the little jewels are some of the most fascinating creatures around."

Shizuka smiled at the name.

While they had talked, Pegasus led her to a heavily laden orchard. The trees were thick with boughs of white blossoms.

"These are apple trees," Pegasus said, waving his hand around. "I know I said I would show you the cherry trees, but this grove is closer and I figured that you'd be hungry."

Shizuka smiled. "It's fine."

He nodded and they sat down to eat.

The air in the orchard was thick with the scent of honey and pollen as bees flew back and forth among the sweet flowers, the sound of their heavy droning echoing softly.

Shizuka sneezed.

The sound instantly disrupted the peace of the grove. There was a moment of stunned silence, in which they both sat and stared at each other.

Then Pegasus's stern face cracked and his mouth twitched.

Shizuka covered her mouth, eyes wide with fear, as his face twitched again.

It wasn't another moment before he burst into laugher.

"You...just…you….your face was all…" he made a face trying to mimic her shock, but he couldn't contain it and continued laughing, rolling over on his side.

'_Wow,'_ she thought as she watched him. _'He is human. He's had to deal with so many things; the death of his wife, the fact that he could never get her back, and now he has to live without her. It must be so hard…'_ She looked at him again, smiling softly. _'Maybe he just needs a friend…'_

Pegasus sat up, sighing contentedly. "Ah," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "That was a good laugh. Now, on to lunch."

He grabbed the basket and pulled a checkered blanket from it. Spreading it on the soft, springy grass, he began to pile implements from the basket and lay them out. Food and drinks followed a set of plates.

Smiling warmly, he offered her a sandwich that she gladly accepted. She bit into the cold meat and chewed with satisfaction. Pegasus smiled again and brushed a stray bit of mayonnaise from her face and held the napkin out to her.

Blushing again, she took the napkin and wiped her face again.

Pegasus smiled and so it continued. The day passed in harmonious bliss and pleasant conversation.

The sun was setting on a beautiful day as Shizuka and Pegasus walked back to the castle talking animatedly. All too soon they were in front of Shizuka's room.

Smiling warmly, Pegasus reached for her hand and, bending low, kissed the back of it. After he stood back, Shizuka did a peculiar thing that surprised even Pegasus. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

After a moment of shock, Pegasus returned the embrace, burying his face in her fiery hair.

"I had a wonderful time," she said, pulling back.

"I did, too," Pegasus whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes. He was biting his bottom lip for a moment before Shizuka was drawn closer to them…to him…

The kiss was brief. Not that it lacked its own form of pent-up passion, but mostly it was wracked with a certain amount of guilt and self-loathing on her part.

Pegasus savored every second.

Once again, it was Shizuka who pulled away, completely this time. She wrapped her arms around her thin waist and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I s-shouldn't have…."

"Shizuka." Pegasus reached a hand out and gently brought her chin up so he was looking her in the eye. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He kissed her again.

Shizuka was slightly confused, but she decided to savor the moment. It wasn't like so would take it any further. (A/n: shudders) When Pegasus pulled away, she felt that it was almost too soon.

"If you'll excuse me, I've gotten an inspiration," Pegasus said. "Good night, Shizuka."

Shizuka sat by the door and watched him walk away.

"Croquet," he called. "Get my painting supplies from the attic…"

Shizuka smiled as she moved to enter her room.

And Seto was the furthest thing from her mind…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, next two chapters should be up tomorrow or Monday (oh, hell they might be up Tuesday with my luck!). But they're short so it won't take long to type them. Laters!

**Please R&R**


	7. Ch 7

**Constrained**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** (shudders) I cannot believe that I wrote this. (Cries) poor Shizzy…don't kill me if you don't like it, and don't flame me either. This is damn neat the creepiest thing I have ever written. I also went back and changed the beginning from a passage of two months to one year.

**To the Reviewers:**

Setine Thanks so much!

Stormrose Dewleaf I wouldn't like to see the look on Seto's face…poor guy…I haven't seen the one of Malik.

Imperfect Paradise That's not the creepiest…Yamiko, it gets much, much worse…

LilDreamyGirl87 Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou. Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

I never realized how creepy this pairing is until I actually had to write an interactive scene between the two. (dies from gagging).

* * *

**Ch. 7

* * *

**

Shizuka was sitting in her room reading a sizable book called _'Lord of the Rings'_ **(Au1)** when the knock came to the door. She hoped off the bed and walked over to the door, smoothing her rumpled curls. She noticed a man with a square grey mustache.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He coughed and said formally. "Pegasus-sama requests your presence in his quarters as soon as possible."

Shizuka's brow furrowed. "Um…alright…"she said skeptically. "I'll need a few minutes, though."

The man bowed. "I'll be back in five minutes to escort you there, Miss."

Shizuka nodded and closed the door, still very confused. After a minute of pondering what in the world Pegasus could want from her at this hour, she shook it off and began to search for her clothes.

When she found them, she changed out of her night gown and into them quickly. She was running a brush through her red hair when the knock came again.

She opened the door and the man was there bowing again, asking if she was ready to go.

Shizuka nodded an stepped out, closing the door firmly behind her and slipping the key into her shirt pocket.

He led her down a hallway, turned left, led her down another, turned left, gain, and down a third turning, and you guessed it, left. They reached the center of the hallway and turned right. Shizuka paused before turning, seeing the room she was staying in to her left. She shrugged it off and followed the man again. **(Okay, before I get the WTF comments, the joke is _two wrongs don't make a right, but three rights make a left…_um…yeah…)**

He led her down the hallway to a large set of double doors carved with Duel Monsters. He opened the door and let her pass into the room.

Shizuka gaped in awe. The floor was creamy marble with gold etchings that looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics. In the center the floor was set in two steps down. A fountain sat in the middle of it, a chair to one side and easel at the opposite. Pegasus's back could be seen as he sat behind it, messing with what appeared to be several bowls of paint.

The man cleared his throat. "Sir, Shizuka-chan as you requested."

Pegasus smiled softly as he turned around, cleaning a pallet. "Thank you Croquet, that will be all."

"Yes, sir," Croquet said, bowing. Than he turned, leaving Shizuka and Pegasus alone.

Shizuka stood looking around for a moment. The high-walls led to a globe-shaped ceiling with pictures of Duel Monsters on it.

"Do come in," Pegasus said, returning to his pallet. "Make yourself at home."

She mulled around for a few moments until Pegasus had finished his task. Then he called to her and she turned from the wall she had been looking at.

"Shizuka-chan, come here a moment, if you please."

She nodded and walked toward him.

"Make yourself comfortable over on that seat, would you?"

She made her way toward the seat, but paused and gazed at Pegasus.

"If you don't mind me asking, Pegasus-san," she said. "What did you need me for?"

"I" he said with great flourish. "Am an artist, reborn." He grabbed a beret from the corner of his easel and threw it on his head. "And as you know, many artists need a subject." She nodded imploringly.

"Well," he said, standing up and leading Shizuka to the chair. "Alas it was that I had lost my subject. My darling Cyndia." He looked up at a painting of a golden haired woman.

Shizuka felt a pang of pity well up in her heart. "I'm so sorry," she said, yet again.

He sniffled slightly and returned to his story. "I had lost my will to paint. But when I saw you this afternoon, my dear, the joy it brought. My passion to paint has been rekindled," he concluded, posing her head to the side. When he was satisfied he went back to the easel and picked up a brush. "And now…we paint."

Shizuka sat motionless for what seemed like hours as Pegasus darted back and forth looking between her and the board in front of him. Then, with what seemed like an overzealous final stroke he cried, "Va-la! It is finished!" in a mock Italian accent.

Shizuka nearly jumped out of her skin, and they both laughed.

"Okay, are you ready to see it?" Pegasus asked excitedly.

Shizuka nodded and he turned the easel around. She let out a soft sigh at the pure beauty of it.

She was depicted in a silver gown as she sat at a vanity. An Opal hung from her neck, moonlight from an open window casting its colors around. Her face was smiling and her eyes were lit up in joy, but her reflection showed otherwise. Her eyes were downcast and hurt. Crystalline tears flowed down her soft features.

"The mirror…" she said softly, giving Pegasus a questioning glance. "Why am I crying in the mirror?"

Pegasus smiled sadly. "I draw what I see, my dear. Your eyes show more than you think."

Her face grew troubled as she stared at the picture and her eyes clouded as confusion flooded her.

Pegasus came and stood behind her. Both of his hands found their way to her shoulders. He leaned close ad whispered in her ear. "Does he tell you how beautiful you are?"

She thought about it for a moment but not once could she recall Seto saying those words to her. She remained silent as doubt gnawed at her heart. Pegasus's seeds were sown.

"he doesn't, does her?" Pegasus asked, knowing the answer. "He doesn't ell you that your hair is like silk and your eyes dark pools of moonlit stones…"

"But…he-he loves me," she whispered. But even she didn't believe her own words now.

"Perhaps," he said softly. "Perhaps. But…you are lonely with him, aren't you, Shizuka-chan?"

"He loves me…" she repeated, her eyes becoming oddly blank; her breath shuddering as she drew it in. "He loves me…"

"What he gave you was love, but something was missing wasn't it?"

She was silent, still shuddering, still doubting. Pegasus was grinning behind her.

"He's too cold. Too alone, isn't he? It makes you feel alone, too. I see it in your eyes."

"He's an island…" she whispered. "I can't find him. He just moves further and further away…"

"You're drowning in your own sea."

"I l-love him so much." Tears slowly made their way down her face as her heart filled with loss. She had lost everything to (or with) Seto. And now he was slipping away.

"He can give you love, Shizuka, but so can any man. You crave a different kind of love, don't you?"

He head was spinning. He had never said _'I love you'_ or moaned her name during a brief moment of heated passion. Never once whispered compliments as he caressed her skin.

"A kind of love he can't give you…" Pegasus moved around and stood in front of her. He brushed the tears from her eyes. "He's too cold and distant. Forget him; he can't give you what you want."

"But I love him." Her certainty of the words was waning. "He loves me…" she said thickly.

"Shizuka," Pegasus breathed. "I can give you everything you want, inside and out. All you have to do is ay the word and forget him…" The Eye twinkled behind silver locks of hair.

She could feel his breath on her cheeks. His mouth was barely inches from hers. His hands caressed her waist.

She didn't move. She wanted him but…she didn't…

It felt too much like cheating. _'But on what?'_ a sneaky voice in her mind said, trying to reason. _'You don't belong to Kaiba. You're a "couple"…'_

'_It's still not right,'_ she argued, but her will power was weary and she was confused.

"Shizuka…" he whispered. "I can love you…" He leaned forward and with a single kiss, the entirety of her will power crumbled and she threw her arms around his neck.

Pegasus blinked. He, himself, was slightly surprised. He stepped back and she followed him as he led them back toward the bed. Yes, he could love her…and he did…

* * *

**A/N: **OMFG….what the hell was I smoking when I wrote this? What the hell was I smoking when I joined this dare? (cries) I've been corrupted! Plague on you people! Oh, god…I can't believe I wrote this…short, yes, but …oh god…okay. Please R&R. Don't attack me…please…even though I deserve it…erm...Later…

**Au 1:** She likes Tolkein in my stories, can you tell?


	8. Ch 8

**Constrained**

By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N: **No notes today I guess.

**To the Reviewers:**

Elegant Destruction (looks back and sweat drops) oops, yeah, thanks for the correction. I'll go back and change it alter (I'm swamped with finals, so). And thanks for the review!

Setine lol. Just you wait. It'll get so much worse...

Imperfect Paradise I still can't believe I wrote that. (shudders). Thanks for your support. To think that a month and a half ago, I was still all hyper about that chapter, but when it came time to put it up, I kept putting it off. Thank Ra that's over.

Stormrose Dewleaf Awesome! Thanks for the site! Please don't hit Peggy _too_ hard, Storm, he still has two chapters and an epilogue and_maybe_ a sequel to spend ruining their lives. lol. I was actually ordered to execute him by the Queen of the island PS2 (don't ask...don't even ask...). Ya know what, Ror? I feel like sharing stuffs, so I'm gonna send you and Storm some fun banners I've been making. I hope you like them. Thanks for being such a dedicated reviewer(s)!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou (aka Imperfect Paradise).. Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

I never realized how creepy this pairing is until I actually had to write an interactive scene between the two. (Dies from gagging) Please, if you have a delicate psyche, Iwarn you against this.

* * *

**Ch. 8

* * *

**

Shizuka awoke as the first burst of sun light graced the room. Her body ached as she gingerly stepped out of the bed. Her heart was heavy in her chest. The spell was broken, and she was thinking about Seto.

She dressed quickly and paused for a moment to look at the man she left in the bed. Pegasus was sleeping soundly. She quietly slipped out of the room.

Shizuka ran a hand over her tired eyes as she made her way to her room, when she ran into something (or someone) very solid.

She stumbled back, rubbing her nose and looked up to see Seto. His luscious brown locks were wet and clinging around his face. He smiled at her warmly and appeared to be in a very fine mood, despite to obvious cuts. "Good morning, Shizuka-chan," he whispered seductively, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

She felt guilt bubble in her stomach, but she forced it down and smiled back. "Someone's in a good mood, I see."

He merely smiled and looking her up and down, said in a cheerful voice, "You, my dear, look like you got his by a bus."

She looked at him coldly. "Well, I love you, too."

His smiled widened slightly and he drew her into a soft hug. "I tried to find you last night after I woke up, but you disappeared," he whispered. "Where were you?"

"I fell asleep in the garden," she answered quickly, already planning an alibi.

"That tranquil of a place?" She nodded. "Take me there."

So, Shizuka smiled and took his hand, leading him down the semi-familiar path that she trod the day before. Finally, they reached the doorway.

The sun was not quite up yet, perhaps wondering whether or not to return to bed, yet its rays still sent light over the field, making the grass glimmer like gold. Butterflies and hummingbird fluttered around, tasting tulips and roses and other such flowers before darting to the next. The scent of salty sea air blew over the fields, mixing with the strong breeze of flowers.

"Wow," Seto breath, and she nodded in agreement, lost for words. It was so much better than it had been the last afternoon.

She was still looking over the breathtaking sight when Seto tugged at her hand, urging her down the white-stoned walkway. The moment of golden bliss had ceased, and with a sigh she allowed him to lead her down the path. They traveled through the gardens, the apple orchards, and at last they came to a lone sakura tree. The pale pink blossoms were on the edge of blooming.

They sat down beneath the heavily loaded boughs, and Seto pulled her close. She smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his stomach.

They stayed there for an unfathomed amount of time in sweet silence, watching the sun pass overhead. It was only when Seto sat up and began to untangle her hair when the peace was broken. As he ran his fingers through the locks, he paused and his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty you are, Shizuka?" he asked softly.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Seto-sama," she chocked out. "Do you….do you love me?"

Seto smiled and moved to her side. He looked deeply into her eyes, drawing her into them at the same time. "Unconditionally," he whispered. He leaned closer to her, resting his hands on her thighs.

She put a hand out to stop his movement, and looked away from him. "And….and you could forgive me for anything, right?"

He suddenly became subdued, and he pulled back from her, his eyes narrowing. "You've been shaming…" he said, his tone a forced calm.

"No, no, No!" Shizuka corrected quickly. "It's not that, I swear! It was...just…a dream…a horrible dream…" Tears streaked her face. How she wished it had been a dream!

His eyes soften as he wiped them away. "Shizuka-chan…" he struggled with the words. "Even…even if there had been another…during our time in this last year **(Au1)** it doesn't matter now. We…we never gave what we had a name, really…" He sighed heavily and reached for his pocket. "I can't get out what I want to say…" he laughed sadly, placing a wooden box in her hand.

"Seto…" Shizuka breathed. "This is--"

He lifted the box lid. "It's a promise ring…" he murmured, lifting the ring from the box. He slid it onto her quivering hand and kissed it.

Hours had passed since the morning, and the blooms from the tree above their heads had opened. A sudden burst of strong wind blew over head and the blossoms dropped petals. They fell like pink snow.

Shizuka looked at the silver ring in awe. A pink jewel was set on the top and traced around the band in pale white-gold were the words '_You and I…we're a miracle. We're love…'_ Where the words ended there was small heart with their initials inside of it, encircling the little gem of quartz.

Her tears flowed again. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Seto, I--" He silence her with a sweet, passionate kiss.

They broke away a moment later, but clung to each other still. He lay back against the tree and she rested her head on his chest once again. "Thank you…" she whispered. Sleep was taking her.

He smiled as her eyes closed. Closing his as well, he spoke softly into her ear.

"Y_ou and I, we're a miracle._

_We're love ,we're life, _

_That is us._

_And till the end of time we'll stand,_

_Love for love, my heart for you,_

_And hand to hand we'll stay…'

* * *

_

**A/N:** And you said the last chapter was bad? Doesn't this just make it ten times worse? Lol. I'll have the next chapter out soon! Mine mine mine. Yes, I wrote the poem. Not my best work, but eh, it kinda fits...not really but we'll go with it. I was originally going to use _'TO ATHEA WHO MAY COMMAND HIM ANYTHING'_ written by Robert Herrick, but we all know why _that_ didn't happen. (grumbles)

So, anywhoo, kinda short, but it was a quick update, so I think you'll all live. **Please R&R.**

**Au 1:** Remember, I said that I would be changing this to a year at the beginning, not two months? Well, if you didn't, surprise!


	9. Ch 9

**Constrained**

By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** Yeahness. 'Nother update for you people. But it's real short, so I fell kind of bad, but oh well.

**To the Reviewers:**

Imperfect Paradise Well it really depends on your opinion of good, Yamiko. Yeah, it usually took me a while but I'm out of school now and I have nothing better to do than write and think and type, so here I am, yet again!

Setine uh-oh is right. :p

LilDreamyGirl87 Of course Peggy is going to cause trouble. That's a good question, but another one would be who would want Shizuka? Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou (aka Imperfect Paradise). Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

I never realized how creepy this pairing is until I actually had to write an interactive scene between the two. (Dies from gagging)

* * *

**  
Ch. 9

* * *

**

Barely a breath stirred in the garden as they slept; side by side; hand in hand, heart to beating heart. One, however, was not resting. Pegasus paced his study, searching…

_What couldn't he find her?_

Sighing heavily, he turned to his servant, who was standing by the door.

"Croquet," he said.

The man bristled and straightened up. "Yes, sir?"

"Search the grounds for our guests. I'd like to have them with me for dinner."

"Yes, sir." Croquet bowed and backed out of the room.

Pegasus walked to the window, his wine in hand, and leaned down on the balcony. There could be only one explanation as to why he couldn't fin her now…

_She had gone back to Kaiba…_

The connection he had attempted to forge was broken, but he shrugged it off. Kaiba was not one to accept spoiled goods.

A vengeful smile found his face. If she didn't want him, Kaiba couldn't want her either. A stroke of genuine malice, the kind he hadn't felt since the first Duelist Kingdom, touched his heart. He would make them squirm….

Shizuka was awakened by a soft hand brushing back her hair. Yawning widely, she sat up to be enveloped in Seto's arms. He had wrapped her tightly in a warm embrace.

"I hold you like this every morning," he promised, whispering in her ear.

Shizuka leaned against him contentedly and buried her face in his arms.

The soft sound of footsteps caused them to break apart as someone came walking up the hill. One of Pegasus's men moved toward them.

"Ah, Kaiba-san, there you are!" he said. "It's getting late and Pegasus-sama would like you to dine with him." The man bowed and walked away.

Seto stood and pulled Shizuka to her feet and they returned to the castle hand in hand once more.

"There's nothing for it," Pegasus argued with himself as he stood in front of a long mirror, fixing the purple bow at the front of his jacket. He had once again dawned the bright red suit and poet shirt. "They will have to pay."

"Nonsense," he replied. "They're in _love_. It's sweet. You only fooled yourself into thinking that it meant something on her part."

"You and I know that, but Kaiba-boy doesn't."

He stepped back and admired his reflection. A hideous smile found his face. How he loved winning fights wit his conscious. Wait…

_Did he even have a conscious?_

Pondering the question for a moment, Pegasus decided it was stupid. Men like him didn't need a conscious.

Walking toward the dinning room, he paused as he heard a giggle coming from down the hallway. Such a sweet sound it was, raveling to his ears, mocking him, tormenting him, slapping him in the face once again as it flaunted something he could never have.

He pushed opened the doors to the dining room, plastering a large, fake smile on his face as he beheld the two people that he now hated above all things. She had toyed with his heart (okay, so it had been the other way around, but he really didn't care for specifics) and _he_ had taken her further away.

They sat with their heads titled together, looking as a pair of young lovers should; fingers entwined of one hand resting in their laps, while he gently caressed her cheek with the other, whispering in her ear.

Pegasus cleared his throat loudly, causing them to jump back away from each other.

"Oh, pardon me, did I interrupt something?" he said bubbly, giving Shizuka a cold smile and knowing glance.

Kaiba shrugged, turning in his seat holding Shizuka's hand. Shizuka, with what calm she could manage as his glance sent a shiver down her spine, avoided both men's eyes, her flushed face paling.

Pegasus took his usual seat at the head of the table and the food was served. They ate in icy silence as anxiety warped its way around in Shizuka's chest. She could tell that Pegasus was planning something…something bad…

"So," Pegasus said, as desert arrived. "How are we feeling today, Kaiba-boy? I was _soo_ worried."

Seto gave him a cold look and shrugged. He had no patience for the man.

"Shizuka-chan was worried as well," Pegasus commented dryly, sipping his wine. Shizuka felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

"Was she now?" Seto said, casting her a questioning glance.

"And I'd like to add, it wasn't entirely my fault this time."

Seto raised a brow. "What is he talking about, Shizuka?"

"—of course, you also have to understand that it 'takes two to tango', as they say, so it wasn't entirely _her_ fault. Well, anyway, I'd had a couple of glasses of wine and the light was just perfect so I had to--"

"Shut up."

Pegasus blinked innocently. "Oh, my. I've seemed to have upset you, Kaiba-san. All I was saying was that the mood was perfect and the moves! You must have taught her those, Kaiba-boy!"

"Stop! Stop!" Shizuka cried, jumping from her seat. "What are you doing this?"

"Because, I was a toy to you," Pegasus spat. Shizuka looked confused. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Professing undying love and leaving me the next morning, just because Kaiba woke up!"

Shizuka eyes widened in indignation. "You liar! I never said that I loved you! You tricked me!"

"Oh?" Pegasus looked taken aback. "Trick? No, I really felt a flame for you, Shizuka. I _really_ did."

"YOU LIAR!" she screamed.

"Did you have sex with him?"

She looked down at Seto still seated by her side. She was surprised by the calm in his voice. Her was heart ripping out. She was fool to hip it would just disappeared.

"Seto-san, it wasn't like that. I--"

"I want an answer."

Shizuka hung her shoulders in defeat, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Seto. I'm so sorry," she chocked out. "But it was an accident, I swear!"

"But you still slept with him." Seto stood up and brushed her hands away from him.

"Seto…please…I--I--" His gaze alone as he met her eyes silenced her to tears. She hit he knees and buried her face in her hands. His eyes betrayed the emotion his voice could not.

"Good-bye, Shizuka." He turned sharply on his heel and walked out. He didn't look back.

He walked out…

Out of the room…

Out of the gate…

And out of her life…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that was so short it's not even funny. I'm not sure if I want to just put up the epilogue or if I want to do ten chapters, then the epilogue. Opinions? Tell me what you think, 'cause I'm kind of jammed about what to do on it. **Please R&R.**


	10. Ch 10

**Constrained**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N:** Yeahness. 'Nother update for you people. But it's real short, so I fell kind of bad, but oh well. Anyone else think that new format is kinda weird? Well, my computer hates me, so that's not saying much. Grr…

**To the Reviewers:**

Setine What? Both? Boy, you don't ask for much, do you? Well, I'll see what I can do. ; P

Imperfect Paradise Lol. See? It's people like you who make me glad I joined FFN. Then there's psychotic updates (and dares) that make me think, "What the hell was I thinking?"

Leader of the Pack What's that supposed to mean? Seto is destined for Shizuka! Lol thanks for the review!

Jade Shadow87 Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou (aka Imperfect Paradise). Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

I never realized how creepy this pairing is until I actually had to write an interactive scene between the two. (Dies from gagging)

* * *

**  
Ch. 10**

Three months is a long time to wait and not give up on love. The roses she sent from the first few weeks were dead and wilting, their petals destroyed by the decay of time. Some were fresher than others. She had sent a new bouquet just yesterday, in fact. The roses were blue and white in color, potent, long stemmed, delivered in a white box with blue velvet interior.

The tiny card that came with it always said the same thing in her neat, curly little handwriting.

'_I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me.'_

But the words were empty, devoid of meaning. She didn't love him. She couldn't. She had done _that_ with him.

It ended everything.

Because Kaiba Seto didn't forget…he didn't forgive…and all the money in the world couldn't mend his broken heart…

"Seto…Seto…SETO!" Seto jumped rolling off the couch onto the floor.

He sat up groggily. "What time is it?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's two-thirty in the afternoon. Why didn't you come home last night, Nii-Sama?" Kaiba Mokuba looked down at his brother; hands on hips and a cross look on his face. "And you said you'd meet me and Beccy-chan for lunch."

Seto blinked up at his little brother as he sat on the floor. He absently ran a hand through his hair.

"What were you doing?" Mokuba asked. He was still angry.

"I was working," Seto groaned, flopping back onto the ground.

"You were asleep, Nii-sama." Mokuba leaned down and poked his stomach. "I don't understand, Seto. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Seto put a hand over his face and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm not ready to talk about it, okay? Now why don't you go home? Treat your girlfriend to dinner or something."

"Oh, no," Mokuba said, grabbing Seto's arm and hauling him to his feet. "I want you to meet Rebecca. And you have to come home and sleep in your own bed for once."

Seto's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't go back alone. Not without her. It was too lonely…too cold. But so was everything these days without her.

They had brought him his jet and he flew home. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Mokuba that night. Moving up the stairs alone was difficult. He could remember the times he had come up with her. She was giggly, drunk, and they had danced fro hours those nights. It had been fun. He had fun, and for once in his life, he felt alive.

Now he was numb.

It was difficult to pick up his old life without her. Thirteen months did strange things to people. He didn't even feel comfortable going places with Mokuba anymore. There were very few things he felt comfortable with doing now. Only work. And he buried himself in it.

A few days later (and several more nights of sleeping in his office) Mokuba came to him again with a plea for dinner. Just the two of them.

"Aw, please, Nii-sama?" he begged. "Just this once. Pleeeeeeease?" He dragged out the syllable and pouted.

Seto smiled sadly as he received the full-blown puppy-eyes that Mokuba enjoyed using.

"Alright," he said. "I give. I'll go with you to dinner."

So they went. That night they were ushered into a small, cozy restaurant with candle lit tables and a dance floor.

Seto stood in a corner as Mokuba went to find their table, stopping for a moment to talk to a short blonde girl in glasses. He was smiling at her charmingly until she blushed and threw her arms around his neck. Seto tore his glance away. He didn't think his heart could take it.

"Hello, Kaiba-san." Another unwelcome sight met his gaze.

He looked down coldly at the blond mess of hair. "Jounouchi." How long had it been since he broke his habit for her? Subdued his hate? Silenced his tongue when her brother came into play? "Did you get lost, Mutt?" It didn't feel as satisfactory as he thought it would have.

The air was icy silent for a moment before Jounouchi let it pass. "Where's Mokuba-san?" Seto nodded in the direction that Mokuba stood, he and Rebecca now joined by Yugi and Anzu. Jounouchi made no reply as he walked over.

It was a few minutes before the group parted and Mokuba returned. "This way, Nii-sama," he said, tugging at Seto's hand. They hadn't traveled twenty paces before Seto stopped dead. Several tables away a red-head sat with her hand humbly folded in her lap.

"No way," he said, pulling back as his heart hammered uncomfortably.

"At least talk to her."

"No." Seto just wanted to run.

"Nii-sama, I know what happened. I know why you won't come home anymore and I know why you can't even sleep in your own bed."

Seto remained silent, frozen.

"You don't want go home alone again. It makes you sad. So does knowing you'll have to go to sleep without her by your side. You know you were happy once with her, Nii-sama. You can't ever walk the hallways without hearing her laughter or turning a corner expecting to see her face…"

Seto's eyes were troubled again. He was fighting a loosing battle with himself.

And Mokuba was right…

"She's gained weight…" he said, eyeing her from behind.

Mokuba smiled. "Don't tell her that," he said, giving Seto a push. He stumbled on his first step but slowly, he continued to walk toward her, his eyes never leaving her silent form.

It took no time for him, and yet it took forever. Finally he was at her table and he sat himself down across from her.

"Hey…" he said, staring at the leg of the next table.

"H-hi, Seto-san," she whispered, chocking back tears.

Silence fell between them.

Shizuka couldn't take her eyes off him. His hair, his face, his eyes…memories flooded her.

"Seto, I--"

"Don't talk about it," he said, closing his eyes. When he opened them he was able to bring himself to look at her. She was biting her lip, tears bright in her mossy eyes. His own heart clenched. How he had missed those eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "It was my fault. I never told you that enough."

"Seto--"

He looked away. "You're going to be paying me back for a long time, you know that?"

She nodded.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to fully trust you again, though."

Her face fell as he stood up and moved around the table. He stood by her and held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment amazed before she took it, and together they moved on the dance floor.

He pulled her close and nipped her ear. He felt her smiled against his neck as he whispered to her, soft and low.

_"I still want you to be mine, Shizuka Kaiba…"

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wait! Don't run away yet! There's still an epilogue coming! I hope you enjoyed! Just once more post and you'll "never" get bothered by me again. Pshhh. Who am I kidding. Thanks to Yamiko, I believe that I will write _another_ story for this love triangle. Excetp then I'll take a page out of Setine's book and have it be 'Dark Shizuka' instead of nice friendly 'I'm-so-innocent-all-will-bow-to-me' Shizuka. Lol. **Please R&R**.

Also, (look for it soon), a lovely new story entitled _'The Seventh Gift and Blessing'_. Another story involving 'Dark Shizuka' but also a KisaraxSetoxShiuzka love triangle.

Let's see, there are Seven Guardians (Pegasus, Bakura, Isis, Mahado, Malik, Anzu, and Atem, the supreme lord of all.) Seven Races (Human, Demon, Witch, Beast, Worlock, Plant, and Magyk) Seven Blessing, Seven Gifts, Seven Sins (anyone seeing a pattern here?) a prince and two sisters fighting for his love.

Sound interesting enough? I've almost got the prologue finished and when my mother starts going to work again (probably sometime next week. Growls). I'll be able to type it.


	11. Epilogue

**Constrained**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary: **Things should have been normal, but they weren't. Not for her. She loved Kaiba Seto. They went to the new tournament on D.K. together. And there was someone else there. He could offer her something even Kaiba couldn't. Or so she thought. Now she has to make a choice…SxSxP

**A/N: **Yeehaw. So here we are. The Epilouge. Yeahness. Let's all cheer and give me reviews for taking up such a disturbing challenge! lol. No, I'm kidding. But review are always appreciated (as if you couldn't tell from below). But yeah. Read on!

**To the Reviewers:**

Setine LMAO. Yes Ma'am. But how can the ending be happy when there's still a whole mess to work out in the sequel?

Stormrose Dewleaf That's okay. Don't worry about it. You probably reviewed before they started all the upgrades and they just got messed up. I'm glad I could help on the title. I tried to send them in a review, but it wouldn't let me. Yeahness. Yeah, I'm halfway through with the first chapter of _'T7G&B'_ (and I though '_TCHS'_ was a mouthful!) yeah, Atem has to be the Lord 'cause Seto's the Prince!

LilDreamyGirl87 Thanks so much! I had to get them back together!

pinkstrawberries (anon) lol. I think I'd be asking why she got fat. (hint hint)

Moonjava Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

Imperfect Paradise Yes, of course there was a happy ending for this one at least. (winks) Suicide was a tempting thought, but I decided against it. Yes, I am so glad this is done. It's actually kind of fun making Shizzy sadistic.

Jenny (anon) lol. Yeah it is just about the creepiest thing in the world. Thank you for reading!

GoldenStar (anon) Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The idea for this fiction was from Yamiko Yakou (aka Imperfect Paradise). Blame her if you have a problem, well actually, don't. I don't have a problem and if you do, don't read it!

**A Note on the Story:**

Pegasus never lost the Millennium Eye, so he can still read minds and takes souls and stuff (hey, you never said he couldn't!)

I never realized how creepy this pairing is until I actually had to write an interactive scene between the two. (Dies from gagging)

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Jounouchi Shizuka never imagined things would end up the way they had. He had forgiven her. The plans were set and even her Onii-chan wasn't going to deny her this. She and Seto were getting married.

The press was ecstatic the day that Kaiba Seto marched into their office holding hands with a beautiful red-haired girl. He went straight into the editor's room and handed him a wedding announcement. Everyone was shocked the day when the paper arrived. The first page ran it in large letters:

'**JAPAN'S MOST ELIGIBLE CEO TO WED!'**

The wedding became all that anyone in Japan could talk about and the three month break-up mysteriously remained unmentioned.

Pegasus felt no guilt about what he done, but it angered him that Seto had taken a 'whore' back into his possession. Croquet quit that day after Pegasus threw a wine glass at his head.

Seto and Shizuka would spend two months on 'Cloud Nine' before the wedding date arrived. Everything would be perfect, they decided. They would be happier than any human being had the right to. And even with some hardships to be expected they would be. Forever…

"Y_ou and I, we're a miracle._

_We're love ,we're life, _

_This is us._

_And till the end of time we stand,_

_Love for love, heart for heart,_

_And hand to hand we'll stay…'

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yeahness. It's done!

Okay, short epilogue, but if anything I had to make way for a sequel and not give anything away. So, look for that one soon. A sequel to be titled _'Unbound'_. (Side note to Yamiko: The sequel is not part of my entry for the DARE. It's just for fun and because I got an evil idea for it.) Anyway **Please R&R**. I promise I'll get the sequel up soon!


End file.
